DREAM DOCTOR
by Violetbat
Summary: Sookie's HOT dreams get analyzed by a very special Doctor. His area of expertise is Psychology of Dreams. Will he be able to help her? Or will he be the one needing help? A/H, OOC
1. The Call

**A/N **– I have finally decided to leave _**"TRIPLE E"**_ as a one-shot story. It is a pretty intense X-rated smut take and gave me a lot of work to write so I am giving it its rightful place to stand as a full story all on its own.

But, I decided to make a "lighter" sequel to it that will tell us a bit more about the meaning of Sookie's dreams. She will have the help of a very professional Doctor. He is a Psychologist and his area of specialization is Psychology of Dreams.

I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

No Beta reader for this story. So, excuse me for any mistakes as I am not from and English-speaking country. Thank you!

Hope you'll like it and if you want to hear from me just leave me a review or a PM. I surely would love some feedback from you! Hugs to you all!

***********************************************************************************************************************

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**I**

**SPOV**

**For those who haven't read it, this is how "TRIPLE E" ended and where this story will begin (go read it if you want to know what the dreams were about):**

I woke up with a very happy look in my face and my body felt wonderful. My phone was ringing and I wished that that call was from one of my Gods.

_I picked up the phone, lifted it to my hear and answered it, wondering who might be calling me._

"_Hello?!" I said to the person on the other end of the line._

"_Good Morning! Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" A female voice answered._

"_Yes, how can I help you?" I asked being the proper well raised polite Southern Lady._

"_Oh, I am sure I could find a way for you... to help me, but that can stay for another time. I am calling from Doctor Northman's Clinic to confirm your appointment today, in the afternoon." She replied leaving me open mouthed since I definitely did not recall having booked an appointment with any Doctor and most definitely not at a Clinic since I was not swimming in money._

"_Dr. Northman?" I asked._

"_Yes, Doctor Eric Northman. He will be able to receive you at 3:33 p.m.. Can you come at that time?" She said and my voice was totally frozen in my throat while my mind was racing as if in a Formula One Circuit. Fuck me! ERIC?? Whaaat, 4 of them?!! Oh my LORD._

"_How... how do I get to him... I mean, how do I get to the Clinic?" I managed to utter after some time. Get it together Sookie, this is the real world._

"_Just look for the town's Central Hospital and I am sure you will be able to get here from there. The Clinic is right in front of the Hospital. You won't have any problem in finding it. Or in finding your way into the care of one of the best Psychologists in the world. But you knew that when you booked your appointment, Miss Stackhouse, didn't you?" She asked me. A Psychologist? Well, I guess it could be worse. He could be a Psychiatrist._

"_I... I didn't..." I whispered._

"_What did you just say, Miss Stackhouse? I couldn't hear you!" She questioned me._

"_I... 3.30?? I… I will come...." I told her._

"_Oh... no doubt you will... and, Miss Stackhouse, it's at 3:33 not 3:30." She explained to me._

"_Yes, of course, at 3:33 p.m..Thank you for calling me." I said._

_"You are welcome. Have a good morning and see you later, Miss Stackhouse." She said._

_"Thank you. GoodBye!" I replied and ended the call._

_Another Eric?! Could it be just a coincidence? Yes, of course it was. After all Eric was just a name, an "E" name. The picture of the letter "E" started to enfold itself on my brain... one, two, three... four "Es"! Yep, no doubt a coincidence. Just a male Doctor, with the same name as my dream Gods, just a man with an "E" on his name... just an "E" man (read He-man!)._

_OH MY GOD. What else was going to happen?_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After the phone call ended I went back to bed and lay down on top of the covers staring at the ceiling with a lunatic look in my face. My body was feeling sated because of my very fulfilling dream. But my conscious mind was a total mess now that I was back into the real world. I had read somewhere that the unconscious part of one self is very deeply linked with the conscious one. But I did not read further than that because I was never much into analyzing what I could not see or feel. But since I started having these dreams I could not not wonder at the meaning of them.

Psychology of dreams... that was what I read about. And now I had an appointment with a Psychologist. And one who had the same exact name as the men in my dreams. Coincidence? Maybe... maybe not! Anyway, I told the woman on the phone that I would go, so I wasn't going back on my word. Sookie's word once given is for good, no matter to whom it is given to.

What I would do once I got into the Doctor's office I didn't know... I mean, would I be able to tell him about my dreams? To another woman, maybe, but to a man? I didn't think so... Nevertheless, I was determined and I would most definitely go. Probably I would need to work a whole bunch of extra hours just to pay for that single appointment but I would go to it.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower and ate some breakfast afterward. Today was my day off and my house was in need of a thorough clean up so I took care of that until it was time to make some lunch for myself. I made some steaks, French fries and eggs. One of my favorite foods that always left me pretty satisfied. Calories? Yes, it had a ton of them, but since I only ate it once a week I didn't worry too much about it. After I cleaned up the kitchen I still had 2 hours until the appointment, but I decided to go into the city and see if I could find the Clinic easily or not.

What do you wear for a Doctor's appointment? Well, at least for this one I didn't have to worry about taking any of my clothes off like I had to do when I went to my gynecologist. I have never been to one, but I saw a lot of movies where people talked to Psychologists and they only had to lie down on a leather chaise lounge couch. Fully clothed. Therefore, my new low waist blue jeans and a blue city style plaid tunic shirt would do. Better than a skirt or a dress. I mean, I would have to lie down with my feet up and having to worry about showing too much leg or worse was definitely not something I wanted to contemplate. (**A/N** – _You can see her outfit in my Profile.)_

I grabbed my car keys, locked the door behind me and got myself in the car to drive the few miles that separated me from the city. I knew where the Hospital was so I drove with its location in mind. The traffic was quite chaotic so it took me longer than I expected to arrive there. It was a bit over 2 pm when I finally found a place to park my car. And yes, the Clinic was quite visible from where I was, it was practically in front of the Hospital. The building was quite impressive and looked totally new, no wonder I haven't seen it before whenever I came to town. There was a sign with big letters that said: "Northman Clinic" and they were written in the color red. Hardly something you could not notice!

I noticed there was a little coffee place close to it, so since I still had more than one hour until I was supposed to go inside I decided to go get myself some coffee. I needed to calm down... I was too anxious! Oh, I thought, then I should drink some tea, instead. Coffee would just make me feel even more jumpy. The place was little but pretty up to date since it even had a little corner with computers that you could use to surf the net. One of them was empty and after I bought myself a cup of tea I went and sit in front of it. I checked my email and it was empty... what a big surprise! I hardly ever used it, so no wonder it had zero emails. And that was not the only zero that could be added up in my personal life. Zero Boyfriends + Zero Dates = Zero Fucks. Oh well, at least I had my Dreams!

Since I was on the net and no one was close to me I decided to go and do some surfing. I went to google's page and typed the words: "What do Sexual Dreams mean?". Several links showed up... actually, there were like hundreds of them. I clicked on the 3rd one and read the following text:

_"Dreams are a rich source of fantasy and can be a way to deal with unfulfilled desires from waking life. Also as dreams are messages from the unconscious mind they can reveal our deep feelings and our true motivations. In particular they can bring to light many repressed sexual desires, our guilty feelings or our unexpressed fears about sex._

_If a person has a high degree of repression, the person's fears and anxieties may be expressed through their dreams. Similarly, the person's desire for greater fulfillment may be expressed in erotic dreams. If the sexual repression is severe, the dreams may be filled with sexual situations that the person would find shocking, embarrassing or confusing. In such cases, there is often a big difference between the person's waking sexuality and the sexuality displayed in dreams. The person's day-to-day life may be emotionally sterile and sensually barren, but the dream life is full of eroticism and steamy sexual encounters._

_Erotic dreams usually occur at times when you need a certain amount of release from tension. They are a safety valve that lets out your pent-up frustrations and sexual inhibitions. They may compensate for your unfulfilled sex._

_A more direct interpretation of these dreams may be your libido's way of telling you that it's been too long since you have had any sex."_

There was a lot more, but I had read enough. The damn text should have as a title: "Sookie's waking life sucks". I shook my head a bit and laughed quietly. I looked at my watch and it was already 3:30. SHIT! I had 3 minutes left. I got up and hurried out the door and once on the street I practically ran until I reached the door of the Clinic. Good thing it was so close, but even so I was panting and breathing hard when I opened the door and entered inside.

I took a quick look around and once I located the reception desk I headed that way. A really beautiful bond woman was standing behind the counter. She looked up when I was getting close and her eyes gave me a very thorough inspection. Jesus! Was she undressing me with her eyes?! Of course not, I must have gotten the wrong meaning of her look. When I reached her I said:

"Good Afternoon! My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I have an appointment with Dr. Northman..." I said between breaths. Damn it! I needed to workout more, I ran for like how long? 1 minute?

"You are quite a sight... and you are just on time, Miss Stackhouse, it's exactly 3:33 pm., please go right through that door, he is waiting for you. We will see each other again on your way out." She told me with a somewhat wicked look on her face, pointing to a door across the other side of the room.

I uttered an almost whispered and embarrassed "Thank you" and turned to go in the direction of the Doctor's office. Before I reached it I tried to see if my hair was okay with my hands and I also adjusted my shirt. At the door my hands automatically reached for the knob and after taking a deep breath I opened it and entered the room.

The office was pretty impressive. The walls were white and there were several landscapes depicted in some paintings spread along them. There was a huge black bookshelf full of books, a black desk, a black leather chair behind it, a black leather chaise lounge couch close to the windows and another black leather chair near it. There was no one inside, so I just stood there not knowing what to do. Was I supposed to sit or lie down? Uninvited? No, not a proper thing to do. I decided that it was best to go out and go ask the receptionist if this was indeed the right office I was supposed to go into. I turned fast and took a step forward. I did not take another one. Why? Well, let's just say my whole body collided with a massive muscled chest and my face was the first to touch down. Way to go, Sookie!

If I was still flustered from the little run, now I should be redder that the sign's letters outside. Not only was I literally glued to this man's body but now both of his hands were placed above my waist to steady me. To steady me? Or to send me to my sudden death? Why? How would you feel if you put your fingers in a wall socket? Or if you were struck by lightning? Yes, you would probably die, but this _death _he was capable of giving to my body I was willing to have it.

Oh, FUCK! This must be the Doctor! After that thought hit me I quickly tried to take a step back away from him and looked up. My body was still being hit by successive electrical shocks and I willed myself to calm down. Oh sweet mother of Jesus! My Eric was looking down at me with his irresistible and unique way that could send me to heaven and back. Wait! This was no dream, so he could not be my human Eric.

I took another step back and observed him better. He definitely looked like my Eric, there was no doubt about it! His Godly form, his eyes and his face were the same, only his hair was cut shorter. Yes, his hair was much shorter, but he still looked like him. I almost could swear it was him.

He was staring silently at me as if he was as perplex as I was. After some time his mouth stretched into a smile and I stopped ogling him because that was exactly what I was doing. Then I got blessed with some of my wits back and I found my voice:

"I am sorry for..." I began and my vocal cords stopped working when his smile grew wider showing his perfect white teeth and he raised his eyebrow slightly. Oh, sweet JESUS!

"No harm done. You must be Miss Stackhouse. I am so sorry for not being here when you came in, but I had to go and check on one of my patients. Please, let's sit down and introduce ourselves." He spoke, still smiling, after seeing that no more words were coming out of my mouth. He then led me to the chaise lounge couch and he sat in the chair that was placed close to it. His voice was so... so goddamn HOT! Air conditioner. How come it was not on? Or it was? Oh, man... yes, OH WHAT A MAN!

I sat down never taking my eyes off of his and after a pause he started talking again:

"I am Eric Northman and I am here to help you in anyway I can. My area of specialization is Psychology of Dreams. Please make yourself comfortable and let me hear what has been worrying your mind. What is the nature of your dreams? What do you usually dream about? Can you remember any of them in detail? Are you able to describe them to me?"

Oh, no, no, NO! There was no way I was going to tell him about my dreams. How could I? Well... he was a Doctor... and I guess other people must have had dreams of the same nature as mine, so I guess he must be pretty used to hearing just about anything.

Should I let myself loose and tell him or should I just get up and run away?

**_TBC_**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N - *goes to sleep wondering if my readers will like it***

So, what did you girls think about it? What would you do? ***giggles***

Anyone who wants to book her own appointment so she can have some private time alone with this Doctor, please click the green button below or send a PM for that purpose? ***grins***


	2. Session 1

**A/N **– I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

No Beta reader for this story. So, forgive me for my mistakes and my awkward grammatical constructions as I am not from and English-speaking country. Thank you!

I can't thank enough to the ones who left me a review! Your feedback is very important to me and encourages me to keep on writing. LOVE the 6 of YOU! ***blows kisses***

Hmmm... yeah... I'll see you at the end of the Chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ***smiles***

********************************************************************************************************************

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**II**

**SPOV**

Run away? When did I ever run away from anything complicated? Sookie Stackhouse never ran away and will never run away from a difficult situation... even if it ends up killing her. Which was hardly the case... the worst that could happen was for me to get redder than I already was. Mortification. Bashfulness. Deep Embarrassment. Sure, no problem... I was capable of handling that and more. Big girl panties on? Check, I got them!

"My dreams... my dreams are about... their nature is s..s..sexual." I finally managed to tell him in a barely audible whisper. Of course, my eyes mimicked my voice as they descended from his face into my tight clasped hands that were placed in my lap. What?! I was wearing my big girl bikini-panties, my Hipsters and my Boyshort ones were all to wash. So, Sue Me! Anyway, I definitely wouldn't forget to buy more of those and I had to remember to never leave my house without a pair of them for my next appointments. Next appointments? I must have been having some kind of brain-embarrassment-induced-damage.

"Can you remember any of them in detail or just some parts? Can you see yourself or you just see other people?" He inquired of me with a calm reassuring voice devoid of any kind of prejudices.

"Yes. I remember all of them. In detail. And I can see myself... and... I can see... my Go... others!" I replied letting the words 'my Gods' almost slip out of my mouth.

"Can you describe one of those dreams to me? Try to tell me everything you see, hear, feel..." He asked of me and this was the part where I definitely needed my big girl panties on. Unfortunately, I think that I was wearing my thong ones instead of my bikini ones. They were all to wash too. Note to self: Buy lots of new underwear, the bigger the better AND make sure you wash clothes more often.

"I... I... I don't think I am able to do that..." I mumbled out to him.

"I can see you are not at ease. Why don't you lie down and make yourself more comfortable? You can even close your eyes if it makes you feel better. Here let me help you." He told me and I felt him get up from his chair and come closer to me. The damn air conditioner was really off. I suddenly felt almost as if I was becoming claustrophobic. But, surprisingly I felt better when he put both of his big long fingered hands on my shoulders and began to lower me down into the chaise lounge couch. Of course, that ignited something else entirely different within me. Titillation. Arousal. Fireworks. Sure, no problem... I was capable of handling that AND MORE! Right... in my Dreams. Literally!

I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes as he lowered me down. When the upper part of my body was practically in the horizontal position, with the exception of my head that was slightly elevated, he grabbed my legs and feet and matched them to the same position as the rest of my body. Then it happened. I heard him utter a very loud "SHIT" and then I felt his body fall right on top of mine. He didn't crush me or hurt me in any way. I guess that somehow he must have had the reflex to put his hands forward before his body completely smashed into mine and his arms were able to hold part of his body weight away from mine. Part. The other part was very much on top of me. I think I gasped. Or moaned. Or cursed. Or did the three of them. Or whatever! Three things I sure did. One: I opened my eyes. Two: I lifted my arms. Three: I placed my hands on his body.

When my eyes opened they were met by two beautiful deep blue spheres. I could feel his sweet breath on my face and my mouth could almost taste it. Almost. Inches separated my lips from his. On instinct my tongue got out of my mouth and in a circular slow movement it licked my very dry lips. His pupils grew in size and I think I heard him release a somewhat contained groan. Oh, yes, my hands. Well, at first they landed on his masterly sculpted chest, but they soon started to travel to the sides and upwards until they stopped on his well defined back. A quick-witted thought crossed my mind then:«Now here's someone who could teach me a thing or two... or even three about... workout!»

Claws. My fingernails pressed harder into his clothed skin as if I was soon to transform into a She-Wolf. Now where did that come from? AH! I had been listening to Shakira's new song on my way to town. Of course that was it. Yes, nothing to do with the primitive bestial urge I was feeling building up inside me in that precise moment.

He grunted and his eyes became a darker shade of blue and his mouth got closer to mine. The phone on his desk started to ring. He did not move. I did not move. The phone kept ringing and then after a few rings it stopped. His lips brushed mine like if they were a feather and as I was starting to close my eyes to feel his coming kiss there was a knock on the door.

This time this particular noise did make him move. When the second knock on the door came he was already away from my body. He was standing up with his eyes closed as if to regain control and after threading both of his hands through his hair he opened them and looked down at me. I met his gaze and slowly sat up. I let my fingers check my shirt to see if it was still in place and then I let them go into my hair to put it right. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say a word the door was flung open.

"Is everything alright in here? Eric, didn't you hear the phone ringing and the knocks on the door? Oh, my... am I interrupting something?" The receptionist said eying both of us with a strange look.

"Yes, Pamela, everything is alright. And you know I don't like to answer the phone when I am with my... pat... clients and we are in the middle of a session. We were just finishing and as for the door I was about to say 'Come in' when you entered." He explained to her with a very controlled yet somehow upset voice.

"I am sorry, Eric, but I had to tell you that it is almost time for you to go to the studio. You don't want to be late, do you?" She told him and then turned to me and said: "I am so sorry to have barged in on your session, but the good Dr. here needs to go to his photo shoot. I had this fantastic idea of making two Calendars and donate the revenues to the construction of the Hospital's new ward. It will be a Psychiatry/ Psychology ward. And both of us will be working there, too. But I digress. As I was saying there will be a male and a female Calendar. Eric will be in one and I will be on the other one. It wasn't easy, but I managed to recruit other 11 male Doctors and 11 female Doctors to be on these Calendars when I told them what it would be for. I already went to my photo shoot but Eric seems to be a bit reticent about going to his and keeps postponing it. I can't imagine why, he does seem to look pretty good for a man, I suppose. Don't you think so, Miss Stackhouse?" She asked me and I was still processing all the information she was giving me. She's not a receptionist? A photo shoot? Two Calendars? Looking pretty good for a man... Eric?! WHAT?!!

Before I was able to reply and no doubt after acknowledging the confused look on my face she started talking again: "You seem to be at a loss for words. Maybe I just gave you too much information to process. Oh my, and I didn't even introduce myself. I am Dr. Pamela Ravenscroft. I am a Psychiatrist. Eric and I own this Clinic and we both work for the Hospital as well. Currently I am also the receptionist here because we just lost ours and we are trying to hire a new one. Do you know someone that is in need of a job and is good with people?" She asked me and the name of my friend Amelia came to my mind. She was sick of having shitty part-time jobs and wanted a full-time one. And she was really good with people, so I decided to recommend her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Amelia and I can give you her contact, if you want." I told her.

"Splendid! Please do not forget to give me her contact before you leave. If we end up hiring her we will be forever in your debt, Miss Stackhouse!" She exclaimed.

"Sookie... please, call me Sookie." I told her since I was getting tired of hearing Miss this Miss that.

"Sookie it is. You can call me Pam. No need to put the Dr. before, I just have a feeling that we are going to be really good friends, you and I. Well, if Eric manages to... hmmm... cure you... because if he doesn't then you will have to come to me." She told me and gave me a wink. Oh, no, thank you, no Psychiatrist for me.

"Pamela, please leave, I think you have talked enough. I will be going out soon and don't worry I will go to the photo shoot so you can get off my back." He told her and she gave him a very happy smile before going out of the room and closing the door behind her.

When she left the silence in the room became almost unbearable. I was back to my original sitting position with my head down and my hands in my lap. When I finally couldn't take it anymore I decided to stand up and tell him that I was going home.

"I am..." I began to say, but stopped when I heard him speak at the same time.

"I am..." He mirrored my words and also stopped when he heard me.

For a minute we just stared at each other as if our minds could communicate through our very eyes alone. And then he broke the silence again and said:

"I hope you are not upset for what happened earlier. I lost my balance and ended up landing on you. I hope I didn't hurt you. Please, forget that it ever happened and I do hope I can see you next month for our next appointment." He apologized and his voice sounded very sincere.

"You didn't hurt me and I am not upset. But to be honest I don't know if I can keep coming here. I just don't think I will ever be able to tell you about my dreams." I confessed and looked down as I said it.

"I wish you would not give up on your very first appointment. If you do, I will get the feeling I failed you and that I somehow scared you away. You have 3 appointments booked and all paid-up, why don't you come to the next one at least and see if you will feel better about it. As for moving on to the 3rd one we will see about that after we get through the 2nd one. After that you can decide to stop coming if you really want to. I hope you won't, though. I would really like to help you, Miss Stackhouse!" He told me and almost convinced me on the spot when I looked up into his baby blue genuine eyes. But some of his words also left me wondering: «Who the hell had booked 3 appointments for me and paid them up in advance?»

"Sookie... and I... I will promise to think about it. I thank you for your time, Dr. Northman." I said and raised my hand so he could shake it and we could say goodbye. I was feeling all sorts of mixed feelings and I needed to put my puzzle-feeling-pieces in the right order and for that I had to get away from his presence. He made my mind and my thinking abilities uncoordinated, irrational and clouded.

He took my hand in both of his and instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips while his blue magnetic orbs fixated on mine. He placed a soft kiss at the back of my hand, then turning it he placed a second longer one on the inside of my palm and he ended with a 3rd full lipped one on the inside of my wrist. If 3 simple kisses could do any more damage than they did I would be a pile of goo on the floor, because I would have had spontaneously combusted. When he raised his head from my wrist he asked me, looking deeply into my eyes with an almost puppy eyed face and a sweet pleading voice:

"Sookie... please, promise me you will come back!" Oh, hell, how could I say No to that! I didn't. At this rate soon he could ask me to howl like a cat and meow like a wolf. SHIT! He had me! Yes, so lost and very, very weak. Before I could even think straight my traitorous voice answered:

"I... Yes, I will come..." And that was it. Bright Sookie ended up giving her word and had pledged herself to come back. And Sookie Stackhouse a promise does not break.

_**TBC**_

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N - **Thanks to everyone who added me and my story to author/story favorites and put me and my story on author/story alert. I wished that everyone that reads my stories and likes them would leave me a review or send me a PM, but I know that is not going to happen. Some of you just prefer to read and not write... I can understand that... but anyway, I do answer all of my reviews and PM's so if you want to hear from me just know that you are most welcome. I do click in all of your profiles because I am curious and want to know more about you! ***smiles***

My original idea was to write this story in 3 chapters ... but now I am wondering if I could write it in 33? Or 333? What do you think? 3 is best yes? Hmmm... or maybe 4. Hope you'll help me decide! How about an Eric POV? I have never done one in my stories, but I think one here would be cool? Do you want it? ***looks around for raised hands***

Anyone who still wants to book her own appointment so she can have some private time alone with this Doctor, please click the green button below or send a PM for that purpose? You might get lucky! ***grins***

Oh, happy belated birthday to Alexander S.! ***puss puss or beijinhos beijinhos***


	3. Dr Eric POV

**A/N **– Wow! I am quite surprised and extremely happy for all the attention this story is getting. And just because you all deserve it here you have another chapter. It is my very first **Eric POV** so I hope I did it well enough. Please let me know if you "felt" him while you were reading.

I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

No Beta reader for this story. So, forgive me for my mistakes and my awkward grammatical constructions as I am not from and English-speaking country. Thank you!

Without further ado, here you have him!

********************************************************************************************************************

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**III**

**EPOV**

Photo shoot?! What the fuck?! I couldn't believe Pam had just woken me up from one of my best dreams ever to remind me about the damn photo shoot I was supposed to go to. If she was close to me and not on the other end of the phone line I would kill her. I was so very angry that I told her:

"Pam, why don't you go and wake someone else up so you can fuck her brains out?"

"Oh, but I did. And it was amazing! But, she just left, so I decided to call you and make sure you would not forget that you have to go to the studio today. I canceled all your appointments after 4 pm so you are free to go after your 3:33 one. And Eric, if you find any other excuse to miss or postpone this photo shoot again I swear that tomorrow your office will be turned into a live studio. And you will have your patients ogling you, more than they usually do, while your pictures are being taken. Naked. I will rip your clothes off of you myself before you even step into the Clinic. Hmmm... now that wouldn't be a too bad idea. I mean, we would get a lot of new patients in a flash. Not that we need them. You have already a good little army of patients of your own coming every working day of the month to see you. And they keep bringing their female friends, their cousins, their aunts, their mothers, their grandmothers, their great grandmothers, their gay friends..." She told me in her own unique and sarcastic voice.

"Pam... please, go fuck yourself and let me sleep a bit more. And I promise I will go to the damn photo shoot so you can stop bothering me once and for all. And, Pam, I really hate your guts right now!" I told her and I positively could strangle her if she was anywhere near me.

"Oh my goodness, the dream was that good? Did you come?" She asked me while she laughed and I almost yelled into the phone that it was none of her business and that she could go fuck herself a second time, but that would only spike her more to keep on talking and driving me further out of my mind. She never asked if I was maybe entertaining someone because she knew I didn't take women into my nest and into my bed. Ever. It was a rule I had set for myself a long time ago. I always had my affairs away from my house. They never lasted long anyway so as fewer women knew where I lived the better. At least I wouldn't have the problem of having someone crying on my doorstep or waiting for me to get out to sink a knife into my heart.

"Goodbye, Pam, see you later at the Clinic." I uttered with my best controlled calm voice. And I hung up on her. Rude. Yes, I was, but Pam knew me better than anyone and she wouldn't be hurt or upset by it. Knowing her as I did, I was pretty sure she was laughing her head off now and finding 1001 ways to tease me so she could get me down from my high horse of perfect acquired control.

I truly loved Pam. Even when she really pissed me off. And I knew she loved me. We have been in each others' lives ever since High School. And we even went to the same College. We almost got into Psychiatry together, but at the last moment I decided to go into Psychology. And later I specialized in Psychology of Dreams.

I always believed that you could help people without the use of drugs. Of course I knew that there were extreme cases when you didn't have any other choice but to use them. I was never an utopian, much on the contrary. But I wanted to help others without having the need to prescribe medicines. It was an almost last minute decision but I have not regretted it. I have been able to help hundreds of people over the last few years and I was proud of it. Of course there were some people that I could not help and those had to be put under Pam's care. She was a very good Psychiatrist, possibly one of the best ones I've ever met and she has been able to help a lot of people, too. I was very proud of her.

We were very close friends and we were even lovers while we were still in High School. The sex was very good but we soon realized that we were never going to fall in love with each other and that we would be better as friends. Later in College, Pam came to the conclusion that she liked women better than men and I was the first one she came to when she had her very first crush on another female. Of course she got all of my support and if anything her revelation only brought us even closer than we were before. When we were younger we even went out together and hit on the same female to see who would get her. Obviously, 99% of them, I did. But there were women who left the place we were in with her and not with me. Of course, there were others who wanted both of us but we never got into it. I wonder why? I mean, having two women together is the ultimate fantasy of every single man alive in this Planet. I guess I never found the two ideal women... yet!

We had just opened our so much desired Clinic. We had been talking about having our own business ever since we got our degrees, but only now we got the chance to do it and we were really happy about it. We were both working for the town's Hospital and when we heard that there was a vacant house that we could buy right in front of it we just didn't hesitate and secured the offered opportunity and we bought it. Actually I bought it, but I put Pam as my business partner on paper. It was our Clinic. Our joint adventure and the union of our Professions and skills to help others as best as we possible could. And we weren't doing bad at all.

My days were pretty busy, either working in the Hospital or at the Clinic. It seemed people liked to talk to Psychologists these days. Or women did, since most of my patients were females. Pam didn't have that many appointments as I did, so she was able to fill in the place of our receptionist that had moved to another city with her family. Of course we were looking for another receptionist but it wasn't that easy to find a good and capable one. Pam had already interviewed a couple of people but so far she didn't find anyone to her liking. I trusted her judgment so I let the hiring part to her.

A week ago she came up with the idea of making a All-Doctors-Calendar, so we could help raise money for the construction of the new ward at the Hospital that would harbor Psychiatry and Psychology patients. In fact, she decided to make two Calendars, one all-female and one all-male. And of course, she dragged me into it. I was supposed to be Dr. January on the male one. She would be Dr. January on the female one. I didn't want to do it at first. But she would not leave me alone and after some days of having her chasing me around the office and at home, driving me completely out of my mind she finally managed to convince me. Or I let her convince me. Shit! I swear that she could get the Pope to be in it if she wanted to. But since he wasn't a Doctor she went after those who were and surprisingly she managed to have the other 22 she needed for it in less than a weeks time. You got to admire her persuasive abilities and I honestly did.

What I still wasn't too thrilled about was that I had to pose and let someone take pictures of me for a Calendar. Complexes? I didn't have any. I know I was attractive and looked good... for a man, as Pam usually put it. I just wasn't in the mood to take pictures and be put into a Calendar. But it was for a good cause so that is why I said yes to Pam. Nevertheless, I kept avoiding the damn photo shoot thing. I came up with urgent and unavoidable things of all sorts for almost a week and managed to skip it. Naturally, Pam caught me after the 2nd or 3rd excuse and she was not happy. That's why she called today and I knew I had to go and take the damn pictures this afternoon or she would make my life miserable if I didn't. I would do it and get done with it and with Pam's annoying stalking.

But enough of Pam and the reason why she woke me up from my mind blowing erotic dream. I had come in my dream and so had my 3 loved ones. Several times. But in real life I still hadn't. Even after the phone call and this long internal monologue I was still with a very serious case of morning wood. So hard it almost hurt. I needed to take a very cold shower or I would soon explode. Not in the way I wanted, though, but of complete frustration. I wanted the dream back but I knew it was gone. Hopefully I would dream again tonight. I had been having these dreams for almost a month now and they were so vivid that the sex felt even better than the one in real life. And I have had quite a lot of it in my not so long life. I was only 35 years old but my sex life could be described as way older than me. I was selective, but even so I hardly spent a night while I was in College without getting laid. Before and after that, too. I was a man after all and we had certain hungers that needed to be fed. Mine were usually fed with caviar, lobster and with some champagne on the side.

Ever since I started having these dreams I stopped feeding... no woman (or man?) could feed my hungers like she did. My dream Goddess. Or like they did. My Warrior brothers. Gay? Bi? I was neither. I was pretty sure I was a full heterosexual. I've always loved women. I have been hit at by men... a lot, but I never desired to fuck or be fucked by one.

In my dreams, I don't fuck anyone and I am not fucked by anyone, but her. But those two wise and powerful beautiful male beings are there with me. Their presence increases my own pleasure, enhances my own feeding, my own completion. The 3 of us were as one and we fully gave ourselves to her while she gave herself to us. No reserves. No prejudices. No taboos.

In real life, I doubted I would be able to share a woman I loved with 2 other man. I did not share my woman. But in my dreams I could. I did. And I did it willingly and it was amazing how the 4 of us felt together. Shit! I didn't want to start thinking about the dreams in detail or not even a bathtub full of ice would help my very serious hard on.

I willed myself to get up and stop thinking about it, them, her. I knew their names, Erik and Eiríkr, because the 3 of us could communicate telepathically. I think she heard us in her head too, but I never heard her speak in my mind. I didn't know her name, but her face and her body I would recognize anywhere if I was ever lucky enough to see her pass by me in real life. I had committed to memory every single detail about her. Golden blond hair. Baby blue eyes. Delicious full lips and breasts. A wonderful and gifted mouth. A perfect luscious body... _«Goddammit, Northman! You are not helping your case!»_ My rational mind told me.

I groaned and jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I quickly got into the shower and turned the cold water on. No, not helping. I couldn't get her image out of my mind. _«Oh, well, you might as well let it devour you.»_ I closed my eyes and she totally invaded my brain. I put my forehead against the wall and let the cold water hit my shoulders as I reached for my erect cock. Yes, my hand did its job well and in no time I was coming with the intensity of a fireman's hose putting out a fire.

My dick was happy for now, but the fire was still not put out in my conscious mind. I was starting to think that it would never be put out no matter how many times I jerked off. And I had done it more than twice a day lately. I had to, I could hardly go to work with a serious case of morning wood, could I? If Pam noticed it she would tease me unmercifully, plus I would never hear the end of it for as long as I lived.

Not to mention that if my patients would notice it I would probably end up with a law suit on my back. Or worse, they would try to jump me. I had to stop quite a few of them of doing exactly that and I had no visible hard on then. But thank God that most of them just stayed away from me and were content to just meticulously eye fuck me. I could deal with that as long as they did not touch me. Even if some of them were pretty attractive I was their Doctor and professional ethical codes forbade sexual relationships with patients. I was most definitely not going to risk my job over a quick fuck and face charges of 'serious misconduct' that could end up in me being expelled and stopped from practicing my profession.

Yes, I could think with my _upper head_. I wouldn't have been able to graduate if I didn't. I had to use it a lot in College. Okay, I used my_ lower one_ a lot too, but luckily in my case very few times my _lower head_ overrode my _upper one_. Yes, I had to admit I was a weak fool sometimes. All men were. We were no Gods. Actually, even the ancient Gods had weaknesses. Anyway, to be _weak_ was good... sometimes.

I washed my body, shampooed my hair and after turning the water off I grabbed a towel to dry myself. Then, I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I had some files that I had brought home last night that I wanted to read and so I could take a closer look at some of my patients' progress. I had brought my agenda too, where Pam wrote my appointments for the next day, at the end of each day, just before we closed the Clinic.

I opened the agenda and opened it on the 3rd of March, today. True to her word, Pam had not booked in anyone after 4 pm. My last appointment was booked for 3:33 pm and Sookie Stackhouse was the name of my patient. Between brackets Pam added that 3 appointments were already booked and all paid-up for this patient. Sookie... what a strange name, but surprisingly I really liked the sound of it.

After 4 pm, and in big caption letters that took the rest of the page, Pam had scribbled "PHOTO SHOOT" and again between brackets she added: _'Don't miss or postpone this one. Just go and do it. Stop being such a pussy. Eric, if you don't go I will have your ass and turn your life into a living hell. PAM'_

That Pam, always so nice with her words. I laughed out loud after I read her message. She could be pretty harsh sometimes and extremely honest. I liked that about her! She always told me the truth, even when I didn't want to hear about any of it.

I waited until the coffee was ready and, after pouring myself a cup of it, I went into my living room and sat down on the couch with some of the files. I read and analyzed them until it was time to go into the Clinic. I didn't have to go into the Hospital today so I only had to deal with my patients at the Clinic. My first appointment was at 10:06 am and it was not even 9 yet so I had plenty of time to get there.

Once I had asked Pam why my appointments at the Clinic were always in the strangest of times, like 10:06, 11:09, 12:12 in the morning and 2:30, 3:33, 4:36 in the afternoon... all with 3 minutes difference. Why didn't she put normal times like the other places had, like 10:00, 10:30, 11:15, 12:00, and so on. And after I heard her answer I never asked her again. She told me that we were not a normal Clinic and we were not like the other places. We were unique and deserve our unique time schedule. Well, if it made her happy and made any sense to her so be it. I could live with that.

Around 9:30 am I gathered all my files and my agenda and put them in my briefcase. After making sure everything was turned off and the windows were locked I left my house and got into my car to drive the short distance that separate me from the Clinic. I got there at 9:45 and went straight for my office after having said Good Morning to Pam and to the patients that were already in the waiting room.

Pam came to talk to me around 10 am and told me that she could send in my first patient of the day if I was ready. But of course, first she decided to try to gather some information about my dream. I told her that it was none of her business and she just laughed and left, not forgetting to remind me AGAIN that I had my photo shoot in the afternoon. I was really getting so fed up of the whole fucking thing, that I caught myself wishing it was afternoon already so I could go and do it and get free from the whole fucked up Calendar business.

Amazingly, the morning passed quickly and when it was time to have lunch I went out to the nearest fast food place. I wanted to have my hair cut before my afternoon appointments started and so I really didn't have time for a decent meal. My hair kept falling on my face all the time and so it needed some trimming. Also since I had to go into the damn photo shoot it wouldn't be bad to make myself look more presentable. It wouldn't take long to do it and I knew just the right place to go to. Just at the end of the street there was an old barber shop that was open during lunch hours. I had been there before and I liked the place. After I had it done I went back to the Clinic and still had some time left before my patient arrived. When Pam saw that I had cut my hair, she said that I looked better with it long, but that I didn't look that bad with it short, either. Leave it to Pam to make you feel good about yourself.

Soon it was time for my first appointment in the afternoon and Pam left my office saying she was going to send my patient in. Two more appointments before I had go to that Goddamn photo shoot, just two more appointments and I would get rid of the worst pain in my butt over the last week. Oh, wait, Pam came first on that list.

I ended the 2.30 pm session a bit earlier and so I decided to go check on one of my patients that was staying at the Hospital. Pam wasn't at the reception when I passed it and so I left without telling her anything. But I wouldn't be taking long, anyway. It was a short walk and I had almost half an hour until my 3:33 pm appointment started. In no time I got into the Hospital and into the floor where she was staying. She was not being medicated yet and that meant I still had hopes of being able to help her. But I was suspecting I had to pass her into Pam's care pretty soon because she had minor suicidal tendencies that I was afraid might get bigger.

She was sleeping when I got into her room and a nurse was close to her. I asked her how my patient was and she said that she seemed to be calm but that it was better for her to stay the night over so someone could keep an eye on her. I agreed and told her I would be back later in the afternoon before I'd be heading home. I went back to the Clinic and when I finally reached there it was already 3:36 pm. I entered and headed straight to my office walking at a fast pace. I hated to be late for my appointments but only 3 minutes had gone by. I would apologize and hopefully the new patient would be okay about it.

The door to my office was open and I could see a gorgeous female silhouette standing with her back to me in the middle of my office. As soon as I went through the door I let my hand stay behind me and I gave a little push at the door so it could close on its own. When I was right behind her, the door closed, she turned with a fast movement and after taking a step forward she collided with my chest. Her face practically ended up burying itself between my pecs and my hands went into her waist to steady her.

Holy THOR! I might as well have put my fingers into a wall socket or have been struck by lightning. The moment I touched her I got hit by this powerful electrical current that almost made me come on the spot. Good GOD! I would most definitely be willing to _die_ like this over and over again. Just as I was to raise one of my hands to get my fingers wrapped around the back of her head, to pull her away from my chest, so I could look into her eyes and claim her mouth, she took a step back and looked up.

HER! It was her, my dream Goddess. I was sure of it. She was blushing like she did in my dreams and that always drove me insane. It was driving me insane this very minute, too. And her eyes were really looking deeply into mine as if they had met already. That was before they decided to move away from mine to scrutinize my body from head to toes and back.

My LORD! Was she fucking me with her eyes? I think she was and I was getting hard just at the thought of it. She totally had me just with a single look. Her eyes could totally hold a dominant power over my libido. I was going to grab her and fuck her right this minute against the wall or on my desk or on the chaise lounge couch... or in the 3 places. HELL, even the floor would do. Holy FUCK, I had to have her in my arms, taste her and feel my cock buried deep inside of her or I would soon need to be sent to Pam's professional care if I didn't.

_«Get your shit together, Northman! What the fuck are you thinking. This is the real world and this woman is a real woman. You can't just jump her. You are her Doctor and you are in your office, in your Clinic. There are other people right on the other side of this door. And Pam!»_ And then, the same inside voice started to scream at me: _«Think about your career for fuck's sake, you dick-head! Control! Use it! You are good at it when you use me, your upper head, remember? You stupid fuck!»_

Wait a minute! Was my rational _upper head_ insulting me or I was so caught up in my own lust and under the control of my irrational _lower head_ that it was all the fruit of my imagination? Oh, man, I was fucked up alright! CONTROL! Yes, I was good at it, I learned how to master it over the years. I also learned how to control my face and most of the times it just looked empty, devoid of any visible feeling, either good or bad.

I gathered all my wits and managed to be successful. I smiled at her while I got my control back and then I heard her sweet voice for the first time:

"I am sorry..." she said and I raised my eyebrow slightly giving her my award-winning full of perfect teeth smile. Why was she apologizing? For not having showed up in my life sooner? Surely it wasn't for having bumped into me because I couldn't be happier about that. Nevertheless, I decided to act as the good Dr. that I was and I told her that no harm had been done. I told her that she must be Miss Stackhouse and afterward, I apologized for not being in the office when she came in explaining to her that I had to go check on one of my patients. I ended my very polite controlled speech introducing myself to her and asking her to tell me about her dreams.

She shyly told me that the nature of her dreams was sexual. And I swear my dick twitched at the mention of that last word. It was a good thing I was sitting down and she was not looking at my lap. I kept on asking her questions lest my control ran out on me again. I asked her, putting a calm tone in my words and trying to make her feel at ease, if she could see her dreams in detail or not, and if she could see herself or just others. I told her to describe me her dreams. I wanted her to tell me everything see saw, heard or felt in them. She answered that she could remember all of her dreams in detail and that see could see herself and others. I could see she was feeling really uncomfortable about getting into specific details. But I so wanted to hear about them. I wanted to know if she was dreaming about the same as I was. Was it possible that I was in her dreams like she was in mine? If that were to be true... God help me! I would be on her faster than Flash himself and I would have her. I would rub myself all over her and devour her whole. I would fuck her so thoroughly that our brains would melt and my rational mind would not be able to call me to reason again.

She told me she was not able to talk about her dreams in detail and I immediately tried to make her feel more comfortable. I told her that she should lie down on the chaise lounge couch and that she could close her eyes if it made her feel better. Then I surprised myself by getting up of my chair and by hearing my voice say: "Here let me help you." Was I really this stupid? I was going to touch her again? Apparently, I was a complete idiot, because I not only touched her to lower her body down in the chaise lounge couch, but I also touched her legs and put her feet up, lying her body in the horizontal position.

As soon as she was lying down with her eyes closed I let my own eyes travel all over her perfectly shaped and clothed body. Her tunic had moved up a bit and I could now see she was wearing a low-cut waist jeans that hugged her voluptuous hips and her sexy legs in a tantalizing way. Her navel was showing and I imagined my tongue and my mouth passing it on the way from upper to lower lands. By the GODS, how I wanted to see her body unclothed. I felt like ripping off every single piece of the offensive fabric from her skin. _«FUCK! Stop doing this to yourself, Northman.»_ This was how I mentally slapped myself, and I reluctantly forced my eyes away from her body while I started to walk back into my chair. But, my big clumsy feet got tangled up in each other, because of the lack of specific and precise brain instructions, and they never took me there. I ended up tripping and falling down on top of her. Before I landed on her I uttered a loud "SHIT" and as a reflex I extended both of my harms in front of me. Each of my hands landed on either side of her, close to her arms, and managed to hold most of my body weight off of her. I was sure that I could have crushed her and possibly hurt her if my reflexes weren't so good. I was glad I didn't. I would never forgive myself if I had hurt her.

I heard her gasp, moan and curse as soon as she felt my body on her. And then she opened her eyes, lifted her arms and placed her hands on my chest. And I just knew that I was done for, then and there. She totally broke whatever restraint I had left in me when, looking me deep in the eyes, she let her tongue got out of her mouth and licked her lips making them shinny and wet. I groaned and my eyes must have been ready to jump out of their sockets. What she did next totally blew me away and after that there was not much that my rational mind could do to stop me from having her. She roamed her fingers from my chest into the sides and upwards until she dug her fingernails into my back muscles. I loved it and I grunted in appreciation while my mouth started to descend toward her own. I didn't want to go all caveman on her so I tried to be as gentle as I possibly could. After I would invade her mouth with my tongue, for the very first time, I doubted I would be able to control myself this much.

I feather-like brushed my lips against hers as I heard a phone ringing in the far distance. Her eyes started to close and mine were about to do the same as my mouth was about to be in full contact with hers. Then I heard a loud knock on the door and it was like someone had smashed my head with a beer bottle. Stunned I got off of her and immediately stood up straight. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath, while I let my hands got into my hair, in order to calm myself down and get my so lost control back. When I opened my eyes and looked down at her she sat up and never taking her eyes off of mine she let her fingers adjust her shirt and go into her hair. I was about to say something to her when Pam burst into the room. Good thing she only entered at that moment and not 3 minutes before. Even so, she detected some strange vibe in the room and she asked me if everything was alright before she started to hammer into my brain and into Sookie's. Sookie. Sookie. SOOKIE. I loved her name. I loved her body. All of it, from head to toes. I loved all of her. I LOVED her! FUCK!! WHAT??!! I had just met the woman!! _«You are insane, Northman!»_ My mind told me and I thought it might be right on that part.

I managed to answer Pam's questions and gave her a lame excuse as to why I didn't answer the phone or the door. She seemed to buy it and then she went into the photo shoot conversation and had the nerve to start questioning and explaining Sookie about it. I wanted to throw her out of the window and as soon as I saw the lost look on Sookie's face I quickly proceeded to get her out of the room.

Before I did, Sookie managed to give the name of a friend of hers to Pam that was looking for a full time job and that might be willing to be our receptionist. Pam introduced herself and Sookie asked her to call her by her first name to what Pam acquiesced. Pam seemed to like her because she replied that she could call her by her first name too. She still had time to play one of her annoying word games. She told Sookie that if I didn't _cure_ her she had to come to her. Sure, not even in your wildest dreams, Pam!

She finally left but not before I assured her yet and again that I would be going to the photo shoot soon after my appointment ended. After she left an awkward silence settle into the room. Sookie got up and we both started talking at the same time and then stopped.

I was the one to break the silence and our eye to eye communication this time and I apologized for the little incident before. She said that she was not hurt or upset but that she didn't think she was capable of coming back for future appointments because she wouldn't be able to tell me about her dreams. Of course I was having none of that. I wanted her to be back so I tried to convince her to do just that. Pam could be really convincing but I had my own skilful means to convince someone, too. And I used them on her, shamelessly. They seemed to work, because she ended up promising me to come back for her next appointment. I couldn't be more proud of myself. I wanted her back... badly.

After she left I started to think about my dreams and about seeing her in real life. I lay on the chaise lounge couch where I could still feel the warmth of her body and my dick announced its presence in a hard way. I had to go into the goddamn photo shoot so I could hardly pay any attention to my hard on so I willed it to go away. I thought about the most unattractive things I could come up with and after a few minutes my _guy_ seemed to get down from his high.

I did go into the photo shoot where they told me to remove part of my clothes and lay down on a bed. At this point I couldn't care less, so I just did what they told me. I was born in Sweden and so like all Swedes I didn't have any problems with getting naked. I loved being naked. I walked around the house naked. I slept naked. And I would have posed naked for the damn Calendar if they had asked me to.

Of course, the whole Calendar thing did not end with the photo shoot. Much to my displeasure I was still going to hear about it a lot and suffer the effects of it for a very, very long time. Damn Pam into hell for putting me up to this.

Before going home I passed in the Hospital and checked on my patient again and since she seemed to be fine I left feeling confident about her recovery.

I stopped at a pizza place and took one home with me. I ate it while I read some of my files and checked my agenda for the next day. And I wished for the day when I would see Sookie Stackhouse's name again as my next day scheduled appointment.

She was to come on the 3rd of April, exactly a month from now. But I would meet her sooner, in my dreams. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I went into my room, removed all of my clothes, went to brush my teeth in my bathroom, took care of my human needs and I finally got into bed. It didn't take long for the 4 of us to reunite and get consumed in our own unique icy and fiery cocoon of love.

"My Sookie..." was the last word my mouth said before I was dragged into the realms of my sex dreams.

**_TBC_**

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N – **So, where you able to "feel" him a bit? ***sits down waiting for answers***

I never expected to write such a long chapter, but the good Dr. wanted to speak his mind and didn't let me stop until he was finished. How could I refuse him anything? You know how hard it is to resist him, so I didn't. I let him control me and do whatever he wanted. ***grins***

Oh, if you want to see Dr. January go to my profile. I have a link there for it. And some others you might want to check out. ***smiles***

**Thanks so much to every single one of you who left their precious review. It is so good to know you are out there reading my stories and letting me know that you do exist. Also many thanks to those who click and read this story even if they prefer to stay anonymous. The Dr. and I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. The Club

**A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.**

From this chapter on I will be having the help of **ShutterbugMom** as my DD Beta reader. So, I guess you will find less mistakes in this story. However, I will still make changes to the story after it gets beta-ed. I always do small changes to all my stories after I post them. That said, if you still find any mistakes and awkward grammatical constructions, they are all mine. I am not from an English-speaking country, as you all know by now. Thank you!

Thank you all so much for your reviews to this and to my 2 other stories! I love to hear from you and to answer you back! Every time you send me your feedback you make my day shine brighter! LOVE YOU ALL! ***blows kisses***

Ok, so we are back to Sookie. Enjoy chapter 4!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**IV**

**SPOV**

Amelia got the job. She called me 2 weeks ago to tell me the good news. She told me that her interview had gone wonderfully well and that by the end of it, she was asked a simple 'When can you start?', and that was it. She started the very next day, and that definitely spoke volumes to how happy she was since she didn't even want to wait a couple of days to start it. She sounded genuinely happy, and thanked me for having suggested her name to the Clinic's owners. I was really glad I could help her because she was one of my best friends and she really deserved all the best she could get.

We haven't been able to see each other much ever since she started working full-time, but we talked on the phone practically every day. Due to our busy lives, we both agreed that we should have at least one day a week reserved so that we could get together and have our own fun girl-time. We ended up scheduling it for a Friday or a Saturday night. Today was Friday, and we would meet in a couple of hours so we could catch up and so she could tell me all about her new job. Every time she mentioned her work, and how lucky she was to have Pam and Eric as her bosses, I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be around Eric... I mean, Dr. Eric, practically every single day of the week. What a lucky girl Amelia was! I sure wouldn't mind to be around him not only 5, but 7 days a week... 28, 29, 30, 31 days a month... 365 days a year! Okay, time to snap out of it. Just dream about it! Not going to happen!

Dream... that is what I have been doing every night since I had my first appointment with him. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. He was in my dreams in every single one of my nights and we just couldn't get enough of each other. We were completely intoxicated with the perfect union of our bodies and souls. In my dream land, we were always close, as intimate as two people can be. Knowing he existed in real life too, was something hard for me to deal with, since we were not close at all. In fact, we couldn't be more distant from each other. He was my doctor and most probably he was already taken. Unavailable, unobtainable and unachievable. God! If I could, I would sleep 24 hours a day just so I could have him with me all the time! Yeah, sure... NOT going to happen!

My dreams began when I turned 33 years old on February 3rd, and at first they came to me every other night, not every night. It's been 3 weeks since I saw him, my human Eric, in the real world for the very first time and my dreams have become more regular and more intense with each passing night. There were times when I woke up in the middle of the night that I was so turned on that I couldn't even think straight. On those nights, I was so completely out of my mind with the overpowering need of being close to him in flesh and blood, that all I wanted was to get out of bed and go running into the night to find him. I needed to touch him, feel him, have him for real so much, that it almost physically hurt me.

But where should I go? I didn't know where he lived, just where he worked. And he didn't work at night, not at the Clinic, anyway. But even if I did know where he lived, I doubt I would actually have the nerve to show up on his door step, knock on his door and jump his bones as soon as he opened the door. Damn it! Yup... Not going to happen!

I've always prided myself of one thing. I always went after what I wanted and I never gave up until I succeeded. I was my own independent woman and I lived a fairly good life. I didn't need a lot of things to make me happy, but whatever I thought I needed I got it, one way or another, at my own expenses. I succeeded in practically everything in my life.

Except in my fucked up love life. I've had a couple of boyfriends, but somehow there was always something missing in my relationships, so they never lasted long. Trust, that was the Oscar winner. And after my last disastrous relationship, I ended up getting really hurt. I just didn't know if I was ever going to find the right man for me. Or let him find me! I just sort of got numb and didn't let men get too near me. I allowed the z_eros_ to come and install themselves into my life!

Why?!

Bill. He was the one responsible for the sum of_ zeros_ in my life. After I broke up with him, I closed myself to love. I stopped trusting men and became quite skeptic about intimate relationships. Every time a guy approached me, I pushed him away. How could I have blamed and punished all the males that tried to get to know me, for something my ex-boyfriend did?

And why the hell did I end up punishing myself in the process?

Ever since I broke up with him last December when I found him and his boss, Sophie-Anne, in his bed, I thought I had cut him out of my life, completely. True, I haven't spoken to him ever since that day even though he did try to talk to me after that several times. But I never let him get anywhere near me. I even changed my phone number and the lock on my door. How could he still have any power over my life after all these months? How could I have been so blind and let that happen? NO! That had to stop, once and for all. Right there and then, I promised myself to eradicate his bad influence on my behavior toward other males. No more Bill. I was officially and finally Bill-free! I ruled my own life! I ruled my own happiness! Not him.

Tonight, Amelia and I were going out to a new club. My boss, Sam, had offered me two invitations to the grand opening. He would be out of town so he couldn't go. The new place belonged to one of Sam's friends, Alcide Herveaux. He was a really cute guy. We had talked a couple of times whenever he came to visit Sam and I liked him. I never went out with him even though he asked me out several times. I guess he was just another nice guy that I have pushed away and has paid the price for what my ex did to me. Hardly fair. I surely would meet him at the club tonight. I promised myself to be nice to him and maybe I let him buy me a drink this time. I was going to enjoy my night to the fullest of my capacities!

With that thought in mind, I got ready for my night out with Amelia. I wanted to look good so I opted to wear probably the boldest dress I owned. It was a black long one shoulder dress that clung to me like a glove. It had a combination of sheer mesh and stretch velvet with a flowing train. I looked almost ethereal in it. Like a real 'Midnight Goddess', as the dress was described in the website where I bought it. _**(A/N – Check my profile to see it!)**_

Amelia and I had dinner at my place where we talked about all that was happening in our lives. She talked a lot about her new job and about Pam. I guess they had hit it off right away with each other. She also talked about Eric and how he was a wonderful boss. I almost told her about my dreams but, in the end, I decided not to. If I didn't stop having them in the nearest future I would tell her about them, but for the time being I just wanted to keep them all to myself. She was a very close friend, but somehow I didn't want her to think that I was getting crazy or desperate or whatever due to the absence of sex in my life. Also, I knew she would tease me until the rest of my life for having, not 1, not 2, but 3 men in my X-rated dreams.

Soon it was time for us to leave to the club. We would be arriving a couple of hours after the doors opened because we didn't want to stand in a huge line. It was almost 11 pm and the club had opened at 9 pm, so we were hoping that maybe we wouldn't have to wait a lot to get in. Besides, tonight it was an invite-only night so it wouldn't be as crowded as in a normal day. There weren't any really nice clubs around so this one was surely going to get a lot of people checking it out. At least in the beginning, anyway. Amelia took her car and we got there in less than half an hour.

We were wrong! There was still a huge line of people at the door waiting to get in and we both rolled our eyes at the sight. But that didn't discourage us. We got out of the car and went to stand at the end of the line. I tried to count how many people were in front of us so I could keep myself busy. I counted 33 heads! Yep, lots and lots of waiting for yours truly. Then I looked at the building and saw that it was 3 story-high and the number on top of the door was 333. Strange! So many 3's! Now that was...

Suddenly, I heard a male voice speaking from the door and my line of thoughts got interrupted when I tried to listen to his words: "All of you who have invitations, please come forward to the beginning of the line. We apologize to everyone else, but tomorrow you will be able to get inside. Please don't wait here because you won't get in tonight. Hope you all come back tomorrow. You can count on having the first and second drink for free as a welcome gift." At these words people started to complain, but after a while a lot started to walk away in the directions of their cars. Others just got out of the line and moved to the side and gathered in little groups deciding where they should go next.

I was so distracted by them that I let Amelia drag me until we were at the door. At the door number 333, from the previous 33 heads, only 3 remained ahead of us. Wow! Wait a second... 333? 33? 3? What was it with the number 3 tonight? Oh, my God! Not only tonight... I turned 33 on the 3rd of February, I had 3 all paid-up appointments at a Clinic, my first session was on the 3rd of the 3rd month (March) of the year, and the appointment time was 3:33 pm... And I was having sexual dreams with 3 men! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What was the matter with the number 3 in my life?

Amelia took me out of this insane digressive thinking to ask me for our invitation so she could show it at the door. I opened my little black bag, took it out and handed it to her. Then I looked at the door and two bright emeralds were looking directly into my two sapphires.

"Sookie, what a nice surprise! I can't believe I forgot to send you an invitation. But you are and you are always welcome. You do not need an invitation. Please do come in!" The owner of both the emeralds and the club, Alcide, said to me with a big smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Hello, Alcide! Nice to see you again. And I do have an invitation! It's Sam's, he couldn't come since he had to go out of town and so he gave me his. I hope you don't mind. And I brought my friend, Amelia, with me. Amelia, this is Alcide, the owner of the Club. Alcide, this is Amelia." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Amelia! Pity that Sam couldn't come, but I don't mind at all that he gave you his invitation. Like I said, you don't need one... and you won't ever need one. And your friends are my friends, too! Please, get inside, enjoy yourselves and I will see you soon. I have to close the doors so no one else tries to get in without being invited. It's been a crazy night. And all drinks are on me, ladies!" He told us with a smile on his face.

As soon as we were inside, I took my long black coat off and handed it to the coat check girl. When I looked back at Alcide, his eyes had doubled in size and they were doing a thorough scan of my whole body. And damn, if it didn't feel really good to be checked out like that. Amelia handed her coat to the girl and said that we should go get a drink. As I was turning to go after her, Alcide got closer to me, placed both of his hands on each of my arms and leaning down whispered: "You look stunning, Sookie! Will you save a dance for me?" I smiled at him, nodded accepting the request and got a very happy smile in return. Then I turned and went after Amelia.

The club was full of people, but I could still walk fairly well without having to bump into anyone. At first I couldn't find Amelia, but after walking around a bit I spotted her at one of the bars. As I got closer to her, two drinks were put in front of her by the bartender. She grabbed them, turned and when she saw me she waited until I was in front of her to give me one of them. I asked her what it was and she said that it was a gin and tonic, my favorite drink.

When I asked her what she was drinking she said it was something new, she had asked the bartender to surprise her and he had handed her what she was currently holding and sipping. She said it was sweet and tasted really good. I got curious and took a sip of her glass and liked the taste of it. After we finished our drinks, we went back to the same bartender and asked for two "surprise" drinks from him. I even asked him what it was called, but he said that he still hadn't given it a name. They were just "surprise" drinks. We drank them in no time and decided to go dance. We both loved to dance, and we were pretty good at it!

I don't know if we were a bit tipsy or just felt happy and it showed, but soon we were getting a lot of attention. Mostly male attention. They were cheering and gathering all around us after a few songs. As I noticed that they were getting too close I told Amelia that we better stop and get out of the dance floor before any of them got too bold.

She agreed and as we were trying to get away from the circle they seemed to have enclosed us in, someone pinched my butt. I spun around and when I found the offending male I didn't even think twice. I got closer to him and while looking directly into his disgusting lustful glare, I took his hand and, in a swift movement, yanked it, got myself behind him and placed his arm behind his back at a painful angle. Before I got to go any further in my lesson of think-twice-before-touching-Sookie, an arm went around my waist. Immediately, I released the offending hand and turned to see who was currently wrapped around my waist.

It was Alcide, so I relaxed and got my anger under control. He wasn't alone. He had brought two bouncers with him and they soon were escorting the offending man out. This caused a little commotion and Alcide said that drinks were free for the next 30 minutes so anyone who wanted one should go and get it. His words seemed to have hit the spot and soon everyone was cheering and heading to the nearest bar to get a drink. Alcide apologized for the whole situation, but I told him that he didn't have to apologize for something he didn't do. He replied that he was apologizing for not being closer to me so he could have been able to stop the other man before the creep even thought about laying his dirty hands on me.

I thanked him and, seeing that his words were very sincere, I went on the tip of my toes and kissed him on his cheek. Then, in a sudden audacious action, I kissed him lightly on his lips. It was meant as a thank you, but as I looked into his eyes I could see that they were getting way too happy over a simple thank you little kiss. I was pressed harder into him and he said that I owed him a dance. Without knowing what to say, I just let him guide me along the dance floor. I was, after all, very grateful for his help and for being such a gentleman with me. Also, I was feeling kind of guilty for having refused his invitations to go out. He really seemed to be a pretty decent guy, so a dance wouldn't do any harm at all.

After the 3rd dance, I was beginning to get the idea that he was not going to let me go for the rest of the night. It seemed I was a very juicy bone at the hands of a very happy and hungry puppy. Hell! He was nice and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I really wanted to stop dancing. More importantly, I wanted my body to be released from the imminent merging he was wanting to achieve. I tried to locate Amelia so I could send her a Help-me-look, but didn't see her anywhere. Great!

Bathroom. Good thing a girl has the worldwide known habit to have the need to go to the bathroom while on a night out. After all, there's the make-up, the lipstick, the hair and so on that makes a girl excuse herself more than once a night to go 'freshen up'. Sometimes it really was the only secure female area within a public place. And on other extreme times it was even the only possible escape place. Well, at least it was a men-free zone. Okay... 95 percent of the time. The other 5 percent of the time... usually, the man is the one being dragged inside of it and shoved into a stall by the woman for a very urgent fusion to take place. Okay, not the case I was wanting the bathroom for. I took a deep breath and mentally counted 'One, two, three'... and then I told him I needed to go to the ladies room to 'freshen up'! Yay for me!

He released me and told me he would be waiting for me at one of the bars. I nodded and quickly escaped to the free zone. When I reached it I went inside and closed myself inside one of the stalls. Time for some bathroom thinking about evasive methods. Shit, I really didn't want to hurt him, but I also didn't want to lead him on any further. Oh, where the hell was Amelia when I needed her?

I stayed there for a while until I realized that I was behaving in a totally ridiculous way. I had dealt with harder things. I could just go to him and simply tell him I had to go home because I wasn't feeling well. This way I wouldn't hurt his feelings and I would get away unscathed. Yes, good for you Sookie, you were able to come up with the perfect thing to do. You are one really smart woman. Not!

Anyway, I was going to do it. I was gonna lie my tail off. But, it was just so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Yes, how very thoughtful of me! Then, how come I was still hiding inside the damn bathroom? I should go out and get it done already!

With that in mind I got out of the stall and after checking my make-up (What?! I was after all in a bathroom where there are huge mirrors! Sue Me!) I went out of the bathroom like a speeding bullet or a French TGV (fast train). However, I did not run down anyone like I could have at the speed I was going.

As I was passing the men's bathroom, the door opened and the glowing God of lightning struck me down. In seconds, I was run and pressed into a door and then knocked down. But, I did not land on my back. I landed on all male solid muscle, flesh and bone.

As soon as I did, I got myself under the most powerful pure animal driven impulse I had ever experienced in my life and any control I might possess was completely and irrevocably lost. All the shields to my barriers were totally destroyed by those two familiar, devastating blue orbs, and by the most delicious manly scent that infiltrated itself into my nostrils. His odor quickly reached the inside of my brain and went all the way to my very soul. The last thing I remember was that my lips were hungrily devouring his, my body was glued to his and I became an octopus. Yes, an octopus! I couldn't possible have only two arms and two hands with all the exploration my fevered fingers did. They were all over his body, positively touching every single bit of him. Everywhere. I also recall having heard the tantalizing sound of ripping fabric and that only fueled further on my already going hunger urges.

Then I felt a sharp pain in one of my arms and at the back of my head.

And everything went black.

Impulse control issues?

_**TBC**_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N – **Poor Sookie! So who do you think ran her down? Who could possible make her react like that?** *****giggles***

And what on earth is happening on the male's mind? ***grins***

Oh, my new BETA, **ShutterbugMom**, has a story of her own, it's called **"Truth or Dare"** and it is a fantastic story. Go and check it out! Thanks!

**The Dr. and I LOVE YOU ALL and we wish to keep on hearing from you. So let us know you are out there by clicking the dream-green-button below! *Dr. hugs and all of him to U***


	5. The Hospital

**A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.**

**ShutterbugMom** is my new BETA extraordinaire since chapter 4. So, hopefully you will find less mistakes in this story from now on. However, sometimes I might post my chapters before she gets to put them all nice and clean. I will make changes to the story after it gets beta-ed. I always do small changes to all my stories after I post them, and I will also do them after they get beta-ed. I am an impulsive writer and also seek perfection. Crazy, I know! Anyway, if you still find any mistakes and awkward grammatical constructions, they are all mine. I'm a native Portuguese speaker, not an English one. Thank you for understanding!

I love all the attention I am getting from all of you, my old faithful readers and my new enthusiastic ones. Keep sending me your encouraging words and I will keep on replying to you. The doctor and I are deeply in love with you ALL! ***blows kisses***

**Raeleen (howyoudsdoin),** your manipulation worked as you can see! Love Ya! ***smiles and ****winks at you***

Hope you all enjoy chapter 5! We are still with Sookie.

* * *

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**V**

**SPOV**

White. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the color white. A white ceiling. Then I realized I was laying down on a bed. A hospital bed. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my left arm made me stop. As my eyes looked in the direction of my throbbing arm I saw that part of it was enveloped in a white plaster cast. Oh, great! My arm was broken.

Again, I tried to sit up. Not only did my arm hurt, but my head did too. I lifted my right hand and touched the back of my head. Bandage. That was what my fingers touched. No wonder I blacked out. But what happened, and how did I get here? Who brought me?

As I was trying to come up with some answers, the door opened and Pam walked into the room. Oh, no, no, NO! I not only broke my arm, but was hit so hard in the head that I went cuckoo. I was a mental case now and I won Pam as my doctor. Great, just fucking G-R-E-A-T!

The shock or the panic must have been pretty evident in my eyes, because soon she was saying:

"Relax, Sookie! I am not your Psychiatric... yet! I am here as a friend. How are you feeling?"

"My arm and head hurt. And I'm a little confused. Somehow, I can't think straight. How did I get here, Pam? What happened, and who brought me to this Hospital?" I anxiously asked her.

"So, you can't remember anything that happened last night? Nothing at all?" She inquired of me, and I took a deep breath while I closed my eyes and tried to remember my last conscious moments before I woke up in the Hospital.

Club. Amelia and I went out to a club. Alcide's club. I danced with him. Then, I went to hide in the bathroom, because he was wanting more than what I was willing to give. Escape. I came up with the perfect excuse to give him and so I could escape the club without hurting his feelings. Lightning. As I was on my way to him and while I passed by the men's rooms I was struck down by the God of lightning.

Huh? Zeus, Jupiter or Thor? No, none of them. Eric.

Oh, my Lord! Did I really do what I think I did? Did I attack him with my lips and my hands, as soon as those sparkling blue orbs of his ignited my dormant libido while I fell on top of his muscled, magnetically divine body?

I did, I did, I DID! And, I would have kept devouring him until I got to have all of him. Deeply fused, in the most sublime way, into my body, my mind and my soul.

Good thing something knocked me out cold and stopped my raving mad, bestial, impulsive actions. I mean, I wanted him. Badly. But I didn't want him to think ill of me. God, I made a spectacle out of myself attacking him like that. How on Earth was I ever going to face him again? I was never going to be able to look him in the eyes ever again. Ever Again!

As I was mentally repeating these words, the door opened and Eric entered the room. Well, I could forget about the 'Ever Again'. Like deeply attracted magnets, our eyes sought and locked into each other, the second he stepped into the room. Even my mortification was overridden.

Momentarily. Soon, I felt the heat spreading into my face. I must have turned at least 3 shades of red before I broke our eye contact by lowering my head and looking into my broken arm. Heat. My face was not the only place it spread to. It spread into my whole body in a feverishly burning, hot stream of lava that gathered into a fiery pool at the center of my core.

Luckily, Pam broke the silence and started to talk with him and so I got the chance to get my emotions under control. One thing for sure I knew to be wrong. Very Wrong. The sum: Him + I = Control.

At least on my part, there was none. The man was so damn irresistible that all I had was wild impulses and no control, whatsoever. I let those impulses manifest freely whenever I was with him in my dreams, but this was no dream. Last night, in the club, was no dream either. It was real. As real as I was. As real as he was.

Pam started to ask me questions again and I somehow managed to reply to all of them without getting into elaborate details. I told her I remembered being at the club, going to the bathroom, walking back to meet my friends until someone bumped into me. I added that the next thing I felt was pain and then nothing more. Yes, I did omit a couple of things here and there. She definitely didn't need to know what else happened before the 'nothing more'.

Eric was mute. I still hadn't heard his voice once. Pam kept doing all the talk and he just nodded as if he wasn't listening to a single word she was saying. After she asked me some more questions, Pam said she had to go check on her patients at the hospital. Then, after promising me she would return later, she left. However, before she closed the door she said:

"I hope you recover soon enough, Sookie. You got a lot of people worrying about your health. And one in particular. So much, that I was beginning to think I was going to have to use sedatives on that person. We surely don't want anyone else to join you as a room companion, do we? I mean, at least not here in the hospital, of course. Anyway, it's a pity really, I would have loved to have the opportunity to sedate, and remove the irritability, and all the stress out of someone. But, I am sure you will be able to do that after you get 100 percent functional." And with these words, she winked at me and closed the door.

Huh? Pam and her never ending speeches full of hidden information that, for the life of me, I would never comprehend.

As soon as the door closed, Eric looked at me and I held his gaze, once more. He looked tired, as if he hadn't had any sleep. On a second look, he didn't look only fatigued but also very worried about something. How could I tell? I knew him. I knew practically all of his expressions. In my dreams, I got to see practically all of them. Yes, he was extremely worried and exhausted. Why? What was the cause to such worry?

Suddenly, I felt the impulse to soothe him, cradle him, caress him, kiss him and hold him tightly in my arms.... STOP! If I kept this train of thought going I would soon be getting myself into trouble again. Even with a broken arm and a hurting head, I would most definitely jump his bones.

Talk about impulse control issues! I couldn't help but have them whenever he was near me, both in my dreams and in real life. And I loved to have them. I wanted to have them, so I could have him. I longed to have him and for him to have me. Have, have, HAVE! Shit! I needed to have my brain checked, that's what I had to do. Need Pam? No, thank you!

I unlocked my eyes from his and took a good long look at him. Up, and down, and then back up. My eyes did an exhaustive and thorough inspection of his whole body. He looked beautiful in his stunning gray suit and black shirt. But his hair and his clothes were looking disheveled. His short hair seemed to have been finger combed one too many times and, even so, was not tamed. His black shirt was almost in shreds in the front and all of the buttons seemed to be gone. It looked as if a wild animal had almost ripped it off of him. The damaged fabric left his perfectly toned abs exposed. Yum!

God damn! He should be forbidden to walk around like that! Any women (and some men) who would get to see all that walking, glorious, sculpted provocation should not be punished for their sudden ensuing rapist actions.

Damn him! Why did he have to be such a delicious, irresistible temptation?!

When my eyes reached his again, I could perceive a mix of emotions in his breathtaking baby blues. He took a quick step forward, but didn't take another one. It was as if something strong was stopping him from getting any closer to my bed. He stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and after threading his fingers through his hair, he opened his eyes again and spoke in a soothing voice:

"Miss Stackhouse... I am glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain? Are you hungry? Can I have the nurse to bring you something? Please, tell me if there is anything you need. I will make sure you get it! Sookie... what do you need?"

Oh, Jesus Christ, shepherd of Judea, he did not just say those words to me! He was sincerely preoccupied about my well being. And he was offering me anything I needed. And I needed, I needed... there was only one thing I needed... HIM!

I was in pain, hungry and looking awful in a hospital gown, but that did not matter one bit! I wanted him, and just him. Nothing else! So, my bright brain ordered my clever mouth to utter one single wise word. The order given was loud, strong and clear. But somehow when I spoke it, it came out as a whisper, weak and barely intelligible:

"YOU!"

I wanted to repeat it at least 3 more times. Or until I was able to pronounce it as audible as it was inside my head. But there was no time to do it. The door to my room opened a 3rd time and a flustered Amelia came running into the room, and practically jumped on top of the bed, crushing me in a tight hug.

I was looking into his eyes the whole time. And I almost got the impression they darkened and doubled in size after he acknowledged my murmured answer. But he didn't move. Or, he didn't have time to move, because Amelia entered the room and flung herself at me. I must have winced while a moan escaped my lips. And that sound seemed to effectively make him move closer to the bed. It also made Amelia break her iron-like hug and start apologizing, while she started crying and laughing, both at the same time.

Eric came closer and placed his hands on her shoulders and, in a calming voice, told her that I was going to be alright. At his words, she started to cry harder and he comforted her by enveloping her in his arms.

I loved my friend. But wasn't I the one needing that kind of comfort? Yes, shame on me! My friend must have been awake all night worrying about me and here I was wanting to rob her of a much deserved comfort hug. Bad, bad, jealous Sookie!

Huh? Jealous?! Yes, I was. And I was a bad, bad, BAD girl, indeed!

"Amelia, please stop crying. I am alright, girl! Soon, I will be able to join you in a hopefully more fun night out." I told her while I plastered a smile on my face.

"Sookie, please don't ever scare me like this ever again. When I saw you, lifeless, in Eric's arms at the club I almost fainted right there and then. Good thing he was there and brought you here as fast as the ambulance got there. Your arm was all bloody and you also were bleeding from the small cut you had at the back of your head. God! You should have seen the look on Alcide's face. I think he almost fainted himself when he saw you like that. What the hell happened to you, Sookie? How come you end up hurting yourself like this?" Amelia demanded of me, but before I could say a word Eric answered for me:

"I believe it is entirely my fault, Amelia. I am the responsible one for Sookie's injuries. I was the one who collided with her and caused the fall of both of us. I tried to steady us, but the door where we were pressed into opened, unexpectedly, at the weight of our bodies and we fell into the storage room. I was able to turn us around quickly and prevented Sookie from falling on her back. But now I think I should have let her hit the floor. At least now she wouldn't be here. The metal rack wouldn't have dropped on her and would never have hurt her. I was able to hold most of its weight with my arm, but part of it fell into pieces and got into Sookie's arm, breaking it, before I shoved it to the side. Also, to my dismay, it managed to do a small cut at the back of her head. And then Sookie fainted, and I got us out of there in no time. I never meant to cause you any harm, Sookie. Please believe me."

"It's okay, Er... Dr. Eric! I know it wasn't your fault. I do remember what happened. All of it! And, I do believe you. Thank you for all your help. I am sure I will be fine in a couple of days. I'm a fast healer and maybe I'll even be able to make it to our 2nd appointment." I told him as a means of cheering him up. God! He looked so distressed and concerned that all I wanted was to make him feel better. I wanted to see his radiant smile and hear his contagious laugh, like I did in my dreams. I wanted him to be happy. Never ever sad.

"Sookie, please call me Eric. And, I am the one who should be saying thank you for your kind words. And I do hope you go to our 2nd appointment. In fact, I am looking forward to it. We have a lot to talk about. But now I'll go and leave you two alone. I will tell the nurse to bring you something to eat, and if you want you can ask her for some pain killers. You will be staying here for another night, but I am sure tomorrow you will be released to go home. The cut in your head will heal fast. It is only a superficial one, and the exams showed no internal bleeding. Unfortunately, your arm will take a longer time to heal. If you need anything, anything at all, just call me. Promise?" He said while he took a little white card from his wallet. He asked Amelia if she had a pen, and when she gave him one he wrote something on the little white card, and handed it to me.

It was a card with his contacts. All of them. Clinic. Hospital. Home phone and Cellular. Home address?! No, none. Greedy, much?! Huh-huh.

Then, he took my right hand in both of his and, never breaking eye contact, placed a warm, electrifying kiss on my hand. I felt it all the way to my toes. But on the way there, it released the gates to my dam. Shit! If I had any panties on they would be soaking wet in seconds. However, I had none. Note to self: Ask the nurse for another gown so you can shower and ask her for clean sheets.

He ended the kiss with an angelic smile. I was speechless and just stared at his mouth, his perfect white teeth, his luscious lips, his tongue....

Fuck! He did not just lick his lips with a slow circular movement of his tongue, leaving them all wet and alluring! What was he doing? Did he want me to grab him and do him right there? Right, I was not injured, in a hospital bed and Amelia was not sitting, behind his back, on the bed watching us. Oh, he was evil! He was a very bad, bad, BAD boy!

'Question: What do you do when you are bedeviled like this?'

'Answer: Simple... You reciprocate!'

Making sure Amelia was hidden behind him, I moved my eyes up until they met his. Then, after I squeezed his big fingers that were still holding my hand, I closed my eyes and parting my lips I let my tongue do the same circular movement he did. Only I made sure to do it as if I was slowly removing my favorite ice cream from them.

When I opened my eyes, he was not looking like an Angel at all this time. He was staring into my mouth as if it was oxygen. Yes, oxygen! If you couldn't have it, you'd die!

A knock on the door startled the both of us, and we ended our little competition. He released my hand and, as Amelia got up to go see who was knocking, we both broke our eye contact to look at the door.

Flowers and Alcide. As soon as Eric saw him I noticed that his body stiffen and he started to walk until he was face to face with the other man.

Uh-oh. Cock fight?

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N – *runs and hides under the doctor's desk* **

Now I think it is time for another Eric POV. Do you agree with me? Who wants the man? ***grins mischievously and waits for requests***

Don't forget to check my new BETA's (**ShutterbugMom**) story. It's called **"Truth or Dare"** and it is a wonderful story. Thank you!

**Doctor LOVE to every single one of YOU. Eric and I want to keep on reading your words, so shows us some love by clicking the dream-green-button below and let us know you are out there! *3 Erics to your dreams***


	6. The Love Sick Doctor POV, Part 1

**A/N – **I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

Huge thanks to my patient, fantastic Beta, **ShutterbugMom**, for all her help with my English. All mistakes left are mine and mine alone.

Hugs to all of you that left me your thoughts in a review or PM. I really enjoy myself while I read your words and when I reply to you, so please, type away and keep sending me your love. You make me and the doctor very, Very, VERY HAPPY. ***Mwah***

Are you sure you want him? Hmmm? For real?! He is feeling kind of sappy-like today. You sure?! Jeez!! Alright, alright, put down the pitchforks! ***giggles***

Here you have the man or the Love Doctor as some of you have started calling him!! ***grins***

*********************************************************************************************************************

**_DREAM DOCTOR_**

**VI**

**EPOV **

Pam had done it again. She woke me up, AGAIN, from my daily mind-blowing sex dream. And, after our phone call ended, I remained where I was, in my bed. I just didn't feel like getting up yet. Eyes closed, lying down spread-eagle on my back, and thinking that what I really wanted was my dream back.

Ever since I saw my Goddess in the flesh, in my office 3 weeks ago, my dreams had increased both in intensity and in regularity. I had soon fast become a dream addict. Not a single doubt about it. At this point, I was pretty sure that if I ever stopped dreaming, I would go completely insane. Yes, absolutely, truly, and literally. Batty, tok_ig, non compos mentis._

I loved my dreams, mainly because she was in them. Of course, I would gladly give up dreaming entirely, if I could have her for real in my life, in my nest, in my bed, in my arms, in my... Fuck! I just wanted to have her with me for life and that was the goddamn truth! I wanted to stop fantasizing. I knew now that she was real, human, touchable, lovable, and so unbelievably fuck-able. She would keep me sane or we could both become pleasurably, intimately insane. Together. Forever. And Ever.

_«Oh, Christ, since when did you become so emasculated? Are you sure you still have a dick between your legs? Check, damnit! And, check to see if your blue balls didn't implode and turn into ovaries. You girl. Might as well become a writer of sappy love stories, and earn some real money, since you are turning into such a bitch! For fuck's sake, you want the woman? Go get her and get (us) some. Dr. Balls, Dr. Brain and Dr. Dick, will be appeased and will applause.»_

My ever present authoritarian, rational mind messaged me, though clearly the rational was fast becoming irrational. Was it me or it was sounding a lot like Pam this time?! Not important. I would not abide by its edict.

How could I "go get her"? Yes, I knew her address. Yes, I knew her phone and cellular numbers. Her contacts were the first thing I committed to mind, when Pam handed me her recently made file, before I left to the photo shoot that day. I had the file with me the whole time. I had it on my desk's drawer, every single day, and I brought it home, every single night.

I pretty much had everything she wrote down about herself stored in my brain. Not only her contacts, I also memorized her age, birth date, social security number, medical history... her full kissable lips, that pink delicious tongue, those blue magnetic sapphires, the beautiful perfect smile, the alluring swell of her breasts, her little tongue-fitting navel, her tantalizing voluptuous hips, the wonderful shape of her legs, her dripping wet pussy ready to be savored by my own willing tongue, lips, and mouth, until it would be time for my dick to claim it, as its rightful place, and bury itself deep within her hot core of love.

_«Nice, keep going, sissy... you're doing a wonderful job. You will have your romance novel out in no time, but you better write shorter sentences in your descriptions and not exaggerate on the usage of the comma! I mean, only if you don't want to put your readers into a boredom-induced coma!»_

Obviously, I had a very divided brain and it was just a total mess. Lately, it kept sending me mixed messages and insulting me more than usual. My 'he' was battling my 'she'. My all-male part had declared open war with my feminine part.

Yes, I've always acknowledged my feminine part. All males have it, even though they tend to ignore it most of the time. I always gave both my male and female sides the same attention and I wasn't less of a man because of that. Much on the contrary. One completed the other and I used them both in my life, both professional and personal. To be perfectly honest, 'he' was often more used in my personal life and 'she' in my professional life.

How so? Well, 'he' fed physical hungers. Mostly his and with a lot of other _she's_. 'She' fed emotional hungers. Mostly others and with others. He had flings, meaningless relationships. She had patient, meaningful relationships. He was all about lust and desire. She was all about love and care.

He wasn't used to love and didn't care for it. Or maybe he just didn't know how to deal with it because it was strange to him. She was used to love and cared for it. And, she didn't find lust strange. She could deal with it. She was wise and he clearly needed help.

What the fuck was I rambling on about? Was I talking out loud? Was I giving my empty room a lecture on some made-up philosophical theory shit? Man, I was losing it! I definitely needed to start getting out more and "socialize" as Pam put it. Maybe she was right when she told me that almost 2 months of celibacy was a hard burden for me to bear. I should definitely go back to going out more and getting some. Shit! Only some? No. Plenty!

I laughed out loud, and tried to remember my earlier conversation with Pam on the phone:

"Hello, Eric! Isn't it a lovely day today? Oh, I so love mornings, don't you?" She spoke into the phone as soon as I put it to my ear.

"Pam, are you calling me this early to tell me you are soon going to die because you swallowed a whole box of pills and got yourself high while doing it?! You better, because I sure as hell am not in the mood for bullshit chit-chat talk about how you love mornings. You fucking hate mornings, and so do I, remember? What do you want this early Pam?" I brusquely demanded of her in my sleepy frustrated voice.

"Oh, I see you are in a splendid mood today! What crawled up your ass and died? And for your information, I do love mornings... well, as long as they are as this one. You see, I had a huge amount of satisfying sex during the night, early morning and just before this phone call. What about you, did you get any?" She asked me in her casual sarcastic voice. I could almost see the smile on her face when she uttered the last question.

"Pam, what do you want? Seriously?" I demanded of her again and ignored her questions.

"None, huh? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick or something? How long has it been since you got yourself a good fuck? Please, don't give me a heart attack by telling me you decided to become a monk or some shit like that. Eric, are you alright?" She kept asking her questions in her playful tone until she asked the last one. In that one she was not playing. She really wanted to know if I was okay.

"I am fine, Pam. And, if you really want to know, it has been almost 2 months since I got laid. And no, I am not going to become a monk. You know I could never be one!" I answered her and laughed a bit to reassure her.

"WHAT?!? 2 months? Why? I can't believe you didn't get in anyone's pants in almost 60 days. That's a lot of days for you of abstinence, Eric. Want me to come over? I could give you a ride along memory lane?" She teasingly offered and laughed afterward.

"No, thank you. I'm not that desperate! Why? I simply don't want to have casual, meaningless sex for a while. I guess I got sick of it. I want... more!" I told her and I couldn't be more truthful.

"You got sick of casual sex? You want more? What does that mean, exactly? If you tell me you are looking for love I will jump in my car right this minute. Naked! And, as soon as I get to your house, I will call some friends of mine. They love to dress people in white tight jackets with long sleeves that tie behind your back. Then, they will take you to a very nice comfortable wall cushioned room where you can rest and re-grow your balls back. And your wits, too! I will take good care of you. Promise!" She informed me, and I could hear the surprise and disbelief on her playful words.

"Thanks for the visuals, Pam! Oh, and I don't think it would be wise for you to come here in your birthday suit. I think your friends might want to lend you a white jacket of theirs, too. And, Pam, I don't need to become one of your patients. Not just yet, anyway!" I told her and my last sentence left her speechless for a few seconds.

"Eric, are you in love with someone?" She finally asked me after a long pause.

"I don't know, Pam. But... I might be. Or definitely on my way there, to say the least!! I just... don't know... but... all I can say is that I do know I'm pretty fucked!" I confessed her and that left her quiet for a couple more seconds.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Why aren't you together? Is she married? It is a she, right?" She inquired of me and I was sure she would come up with a lot more questions after I answered her.

"Look, all I can tell you is that yes, it is most definitely a she and no, she is not married. Don't ask more questions, because I won't answer them right now. I will tell you more about her when I feel ready to talk about it." I told her and my answer silenced her once more. In the meantime, my mind got stuck in the "married" word.

I knew that she was not married. She had written down on her information sheet that she was single. Okay, she was not married. Fine. But that didn't mean she didn't have a boyfriend or that she wasn't even living with one. Fuck, not my Sookie! No other man should put his hands on her but me. Okay, Erik and Eiríkr could, in my dreams. Only in my dreams.

No, no and no. No other living, breathing, real man should put his hands on her. She was mine and MINE alone.

"Fuck me six ways until Sunday! You are really falling in love, aren't you?" She asked me in a very shocked voice.

"Pam, just let it go for now, will you? Let's talk about something else. So, why did you call this early? Was it just to wake me up and piss me off? Or did you really have urgent matters to talk to me that couldn't wait until we got into the Clinic?" I questioned her and changed the subject.

"I just wanted to invite you to come with me to a new bar that will be opening tonight. I know a friend of the owner and she gave me an invitation. As soon as I got it, I thought about taking you. It will be fun to go out together like we used to. No lame excuses, just say yes and come. It is just a bar and it won't kill you to go out. And you definitely don't need to have your head up your ass all the time. And you should socialize more, so this is the perfect occasion. Okay, it's a date then! I gotta run now, see you later at the Clinic." And after these words she hung up on me.

And that was it. Yet again, she convinced me to do another thing I wasn't into doing. Not only did she achieve that, but she did it superbly. This time she didn't even have to talk me into it. She never gave me the chance to say Yes or No. A true 'Child' of her 'Master' that Pam. She had learned it all from me. In the old days, I could convince a rock it was a feather if I wanted to. And I did, several times on several occasions. Apparently, I had just become a rock. And Pam has succeeded in making me into a fucking feather.

I just didn't care, she could win this time. And who knows, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to go out to a new bar and see new faces and have some fun with Pam. It wouldn't hurt and it most definitely would take my mind off of Sookie. Or, of getting Sookie!

As my once rational mind so clearly put it, when I was about to jump her in my office the day I met her, she was my patient. There was no getting out of that. I didn't want to get out of that. I wanted to help her with her dreams and so I would give my best to do just that.

Deep down, I was really hoping that her dreams were the same as mine. But, only if she told me about them I would find out. Shit! How was I ever going to be able to make her trust me and open her mind to me? I didn't even trust my own self when I was around her! That day in my office, my mind succeeded in stopping the burning need in my body. I was able to control my impulses, but I wasn't so sure I was going to hold the barriers to my fort next time. Not when, Dr. Brain was seemingly already playing in Dr. Dick and Dr. Balls' team.

If her dreams were like mine... ours... if they were I was... well, I was pretty much fucked. No news there! And not the way I wanted to thoroughly fuck and be fucked, either!

333333333333333333333333333333333333

The bar was not that full when we arrived, and I was glad. We didn't have to wait long to be admitted. And, in the process, I got to take a good evaluating look at it. I wanted to see if it was worthwhile of my presence a second time. At a first look, it didn't look that bad, at all, and I even told it out loud to Pam. She said that she had seen better, but conceded that it was quite 'agreeable'!

When we entered, I located 3 bars and a huge dancing area in their midst. At a second look, I discovered that the distribution of the bars throughout the room resembled a gigantic triangle. The entrance was situated right at the center of the triangle's base. There was a bar to the far right, another to the far left and the last one was directly in front of the door on the other side of the room. I found it to be a quite original idea and smiled in appreciation.

I was still standing by the door smiling, when I noticed that Pam hadn't wasted any time. She had gone to one of the bars and was already walking back in my direction holding two drinks. As soon as she reached me she handed one to me and, without even bothering to ask what it was, I just downed it in a few gulps. I was there to relax, 'socialize' and there was no harm in getting a little early boost.

Relax. With that in mind, I headed to one of the sitting areas and Pam followed me. Once there, and instead of just sitting, I partially lay down on a black leather padded bench while holding my weight with my right elbow **(A/N - You have a picture in my Profile. Go check it out!).**

Socialize. I just stayed lying there for a while observing people, or 'the masses' (Pam's words), and I sure as hell didn't get in the mood to "socilalize". No one seemed to be interesting enough. Or, worth any of my time.

Boost. I was needing another one. The drink Pam had given me earlier was quite good and so I decided to go get myself another one. But, before I went to the bar in front of me, or at the top of the triangle, I asked Pam what was the name of it so I could get one. She looked at me and grinning mischievously she shrugged her shoulders. Then, she said:

"Just ask for one "surprise" and, you will get it!"

I quirked one of my eyebrows, as a question, at her and when she didn't say anything else and started laughing out loud, I just left her standing there and went to the bar. Once there, I got seriously eye-fucked by the bartender. A male! But I was used to it, and immune. No problems and no "surprises" there.

I did end up asking and getting one "surprise". And, as soon as I turned to face the dance floor sipping it I almost choked on it at the sight before my eyes.

Not only did I get one, but I got two. Actually, to be more accurate, I got three that night.

Holy Thor! I was so fucked! Unbelievably, unconditionally and utterly f-u-c-k-e-d.

Fuck! How I positively hated to love... surprises!

_**TBC**_

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N – **Surprised? ***smiles***

I think he is in need of some serious cuddling! Anyone wants to soothe him? ***winks***

And will there be a cock fight? What do you think? _Ja eller Nej_? ***grins***

I had to cut this 2nd EPOV in 2 parts because it was getting huge. Of course, the 2nd part comes after the 1st and usually is much more hmmm.... rewarding! Anyway, don't fret and start raising the pitchforks again because I will post it still this week. ***goes away to drink a "surprise" with a lemony taste***

**Now let the Love Doctor know you care for him. He is craving and waiting for the undivided attention of his Lovers! Uncloak yourselves! Announce your presence and shout out your unconditional Love for him by pressing the Love Button bellow. *****giggles***


	7. The Love Sick Doctor POV, Part 2

**A/N – **I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

I am going _solo_ on this chapter. It is unbeta-ed, so please close your eyes to my mistakes. As you know, I am a Portuguese trying to write English as best as she can. Thank you!

The love doctor is very happy and touched at all the attention he received in the last chapter. He says that it feels really good to know that there are out there wonderful people who seem to care so much for him. He sends his unconditional love to all his lovers.

I totally agree with him when he says that there are out there wonderful people who care. I loved all the reviews. Big hugs to my faithful readers and to my new brave ones. Hope my writing keeps bringing you pleasure and that you let me know if it does.

Are you sure you want him, again? Hmmm? You sure?!? I warn you, he is still very love-sick and not being Eric at all. Okay, okay, here you have the Love-Sick Doctor's POV – Part 2. ***smiles***

*********************************************************************************************************************

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**VII**

**EPOV **

Surprised? Yes, I was! Was it a welcoming surprise? Yes, it was! Was Sookie, my Goddess, dancing in the middle of the dance floor in a _fucktastic _black long dress? Yes, she was! Did I go get her? Surprisingly, no, I didn't. I wasn't moving. I got stuck like if I was a goddamn statue.

Dumbstruck, I just stood there, transfixed. And, after some seconds, I had to lean on the bar to steady myself. Shit! I was feeling like a goddamn high school girl. Weak in the knees and not knowing what to do. Goddamn it! Fucked? Oh, I was beyond fucked, alright!

The bar was getting quite packed by now, but since I was so tall I could see everything pretty well. Actually, I wasn't seeing anything besides her. She was all my eyes could take... my everything. I just stood there staring at her, my gaze never leaving her for a single minute. Beautiful! My 'Midnight Goddess' was just breathtakingly beautiful.

I watched her dance. Her movements so sexy and appealing... Good God, she was such a good dancer! My mouth was dry at being open for so long, gawking at her. So, I raised the glass to my lips and drank the liquid inside as if it was water. I was thirsty. I was thirsty... for her! No, not only that. I was hungry. I was starving... for her. Only her.

I wanted to walk up to her and wrap my arms around her while I pressed her back against my body. My fingers moving and feeling her skin below that sheer mesh, velvety, see-through exquisite fabric. I wanted to lower my head and let my lips roam along her skin. Her shoulder, her neck, behind her ear... while my dick grew harder and harder pressing itself against her back. I wanted to spun her around and mold our bodies together while I roughly claimed her lips in a searing kiss until we both ran out of breath. I wanted to...

Fuck! I wanted her in every possible imaginable way. Hell! In every impossible way, as well!

_«Go. Get. Her!» _

My brain ordered me and, I so wanted to obey. But, I didn't. Instead, I turned around and asked for my third "surprise" drink. I drank it in 3 long gulps while I tried to calm myself. My libido was humming a tune and doing a very happy fast dance. It was wanting her so bad that I could feel my dick getting hard and begin to twitch to the beat. He was hers... I was all hers!

I closed my eyes and after draining the remains of my glass, I turned around again. She looked like a vision in that dress. How my fingers wanted to touch it and rip it up from her body. How my teeth wanted to help them in their task. No, not help. My teeth wanted to do the whole mission exclusively _solo_.

Man, I was pitiful! Was I brooding? Daydreaming? Shit! When did I ever hesitate in going after, and getting, what I wanted? Since when did I start losing my guts?

_«Oh! How about 3 weeks ago? Does that sound like the correct answer to you? Of course, everything started going downhill 2 months ago when you stopped getting some, you girl! But in the last 3 weeks you have become totally pitiable. Absolutely pathetic! Do snap out of it and grow a new pair, will you?»_

I was quite sure I mumbled: "Somebody, please, hit me unconscious!". I couldn't stand my own brain anymore and its relentless whiplash. Also, I couldn't stand how my ever ready growing erection came to life whenever I so much as thought about Sookie. If I kept trying to tame it, more than twice a day, like I had been doing in my shower, in my bed, in my living room... soon I wouldn't go to work at all. And, I would end up skinning the damn _beast._

Seeing her just made it all worse. The damn thing wanted to jump out so badly that it was painfully trying to make a hole in my pants. Wanting and not getting any, really sucked! I groaned and closed my eyes again, letting out all the frustration... mine and his!

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that Sookie was still dancing. And, this time I noticed that she wasn't alone and her friend, and my new employee, Amelia, was with her. At that moment, they were doing a very sensual, almost erotic, dance. And, all that grinding and bumping they were doing against each other was fast attracting a crowd around them.

Soon, they were surrounded by a bunch of horny male _hyenas_ preparing themselves for the attack. Instinctively, I let out a low growl and prepared to defend my territory if any of them dared touching her.

Suddenly, Sookie stopped dancing and she started talking in her friend's ear. They must have felt the smothering smell of heavy testosterone in the air, because they quickly tried to leave the dance floor before they got suffocated. Smart women!

They were almost out of the cage-like circle, and I was gathering my wits to go meet them, when two things happened. One after the other, they created two entirely different reactions in me and effectively stopped me from going forward. In the end, I decided to turn around and walked away from the area before I would start smashing the place while I got drowned in my own rage and frustration.

The first thing that happened was that one of the fucking _hyenas_ pinched Sookie's butt. And, my first thought was that I was going to rip his fucking arm out while I forced him to kneel before her. He would apologize and kiss the floor she walked upon. Then, I would tell him to disappear or I would kill him, right there and then. I even took a step to put my thoughts to actions, but Sookie took care of the whole situation on her own. She grabbed the bastard's hand, yanked his arm behind his back leaving him in pain and pretty much unable to do anything else, but scream.

«_That's my girl!» _I said to myself and smiled proudly at her defensive skills.

The second thing that happened was that another fucking _hyena_ wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and... she let him! I was beyond shocked and displeased. I just stood there and watched as the offending _dog_ was escorted out by two bouncers while Sookie remained in the arms of the wannabe _wolf_.

Feeling almost like a voyeur, I spied them talking to each other. Suddenly, I saw her kiss him. First, on his cheek and, afterward, on his lips. Then, he put his arms around her and they started to dance.

FUCK, NO! I couldn't believe my eyes! I couldn't believe she was kissing another man. Kissing, dancing and being touched by a man that wasn't me. It should be me and no one else. How dare he take my place? And, how could she let him?

Like a fucking masochist, I observed them while they danced. One, two, three and it seemed like they were never going to stop dancing. I was soon losing my control, which I had called upon myself when I saw that she was welcoming his presence and his touch.

Uttering a whispered: "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!", I finally decided to leave the area and went to cool off in the bathroom. I couldn't see Pam anywhere, but probably it was for the better, since she would, immediately, realize that something had set me off. And, she wouldn't give up until she found out what had caused it.

Once I got there, I punched and kicked one of the stalls, causing the whole set of them to rattle loudly. Good thing I didn't succeed in putting any hole in it, or scaring the hell out of anyone for that matter. Luckily, the bathroom was empty and no one was there to witness my transgression at my loss of control.

I needed to calm the fuck down or nothing good would be coming out of it. I had to take it like a man. I was one, and a very big one, so I might as well act like one. I could deal with it! I had to deal with it as a grown up, intelligent, independent and self assured man.

She was taken. My night was totally ruined. My life was totally ruined. But, I would survive to it all holding my head high. I was invulnerable, indestructible and invincible!

Bullshit!! I wanted to sit down on the floor, hug my legs close to my chest and cry like a little baby, after having smashed every single breakable thing in the bathroom.

I leaned my head against the same very stall I had just attacked and started to think what would be my next wisest course of action. No! Going out and punching the other man unconscious was not what anyone would call a wise action. And, definitely not the wisest! Besides, I had a reputation to consider.

Yes! Going the hell out of this place would be my wisest action. That settled, I lifted my head and went to put some cool water on my face. I was still boiling with rage and the cool liquid would lower my temperature.

After I washed my face, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and said: "Fool! You are such a goddamn fool! Get her? Get some? Sure, go home, drink a whole bottle of vodka and get some.... sleep. You might even get lucky and still be able to get her... in your dreams!"

I was losing it alright, now I even talked to my own reflection in the mirror. Fuck! I had to get out of there before I put my fist through the damn glass. I roughly let my hands go through my hair and went over in my mind what to do, before I went home.

Pam. I had to find her to tell her that I was leaving. We had come in my car and, even though I knew she would be perfectly able to find a ride home, I didn't want to leave without speaking to her. With that in mind, I opened the bathroom door with such force that I almost took it out of its hinges.

Then, I threw myself out with such an amazing speed that I could swear I possessed the power of lightning. I wanted to get out of there so bad that I was, indeed, as fast as a lightning bolt. And, as one, when I struck down, I consumed everything in my path.

I collided with someone, and the strong discharge of energy I felt coursing through my body the minute our skins touched told me who it was. Sookie!

Hastily, I tried to steady myself and her by pressing her back against the opposite door from the bathroom. Not a too bright idea! I should have chosen the wall instead. Why? Well, the useless piece of wood didn't take both of our weights and gave in opening itself into the, soon to be, cave of burning hell.

As we were about to fall, I realized Sookie might get hurt if she landed on her back and so, in a quick impossible movement, I changed positions with her. My back was the one hitting the ground and she landed on top of me.

I was in Heaven! I even didn't mind the pain I felt in my back when I hit the hard, cold floor. I grunted and maybe even whimpered, but it sure wasn't from it. Pure Heaven! And, my bliss was soon going to became even more divine.

Unexpectedly, Sookie attacked me in a sublime, corporeal, carnal way. She kissed me with such a hunger that she left me completely stunned. Momentarily, I was totally unable to react to the welcoming action. Unbelievable!

A ripping sound brought me back to my senses. In her thorough exploration of my body she ended up ripping up my shirt sending the buttons flying all over the place. I groaned and moaned into her mouth and my lips finally started to work and responded in kind to hers. My hands mimicked hers and soon they were traveling up and down her back doing their own pleasurable exploration. When they reached her butt and pressed her even further into me... all hell broke loose!

Without any notice, one of the racks on the wall, loaded with toilet paper, fell down on us. The paper didn't do us any harm, but the metal did. It not only interrupted us, but would have seriously hurt Sookie, if my right hand hadn't sustained part of it in the air before it fully hit her. However, I wasn't able to stop it from breaking down into pieces and one of them went into Sookie's arm while another one hit her in the head.

She moaned and released my lips. And, when I was sure she would let out a scream at the piercing pain, she didn't. She lost consciousness and went limp on top of me.

A wide range of feelings hit me and I was left once again unable to react. But not for long! Soon, my panic, my rage, my despair and worry were fueling me into action.

I shoved the damn rack away from us and I heard it hit the wall ending up breaking into millions of pieces. Then, being as careful as I could I slid Sookie's body down and got out from under her. Her lovely blond hair was soaked in blood and her left arm was surely looking to have been broken. I uttered every single known and unknown expletive I knew and cursed Heaven and Hell!

Then, I examined the cut in her head and, seeing that it wasn't deep, I picked her up. I placed her head on my shoulder and steadied it with my jaw so it wouldn't fall down. As soon as I had her in my arms, I took us out of Hell's Hole. And, like a bat out of hell, I walked at a fast pace with only one thought in my mind. Hospital. I had to get her into the Hospital as soon as I possible could...

When I was almost reaching the damn door I was stopped by Pam, Amelia and the fucking _mutt. _Pam was able to convince me not to take her to the hospital myself and wait for an ambulance. Amelia picked up her cellular and dialed 911. The _flea bag _introduced himself as Alcide and said that he was the bar owner. Then, he told us that we should take her into his office so we could lie her down while we waited for the ambulance.

I didn't want nothing to do with him, but since he owned the bar he might as well be held responsible for the whole incident and pay for it. I wasn't thinking about money, I was thinking about jail. Unfortunately, he could only go there if Sookie pressed charges, and I surely doubted she would do that since he was her... _sweet puppy_!

Pam said she wanted to take a look at her and since she had been in medical school, and I hadn't, I acquiesced to her appeals. I followed the _mongrel _into his office, but didn't put her body on the couch as he wanted me to. Instead, I sit down on his couch still holding her and let Pam take a look at her wounds. She said that the cut in her head didn't seem to be very serious, but her arm was clearly broken. I was right, and not a bit happy about it!

Questions. They all had them. One after the other they fired them at me, but I didn't feel like answering any. I considered not telling them a damn thing, but at least to Pam and to Amelia I had to tell something. Eventually, after some time, I decided to give them the shorter version. I told them we had run into each other, lost our balance and ended up falling down on the floor of the storage room. Then, I explained how the door had opened itself after being unable to hold our combined weight pressed against it. And, finally, I told them about the rack falling on top of her, hurting her and leaving her unconscious.

Amelia didn't get to hear a word of what I said. She had asked questions, but while she was waiting for my answers she tried to reach someone over the phone. The person she was trying to contact answered just before I opened my mouth to speak. And, as soon as her call got through, she mouthed a silent 'sorry' to us and went out of the office.

Just before she closed the door I heard her saying: "Jason? Hi! It's Amelia, Sookie's friend! Listen...", and I couldn't help myself wondering who this Jason was and why Amelia was calling him. Obviously, he couldn't be Sookie's... _pet_, because that one was in the room with us. Shit! How I wished I had the power to teleport him to fucking _never-come-back_ land. Unfortunately, I hadn't. And, he didn't!

So, I ended up giving my little speech to him and Pam. By the end of it, I was back to my previous enraged state. And, somehow, the _tyke_ got the message, and didn't try to get closer to us. He just stood there looking at her in my arms and doing nothing about it. What a loser!

The ambulance didn't take long to arrive. Soon, Sookie and I were both inside of it heading to the Hospital. Amelia wanted to go with Sookie. But, Pam told her that it was better if they took one of the cars and followed us while I made sure Sookie would be getting all she needed. Alcide, the douche bag, said he would be meeting us later, too. Right, like I fucking cared about that! He could beam himself _down_ to Hell for all I cared!

Apparently, Pam, got it all. All that was needed was a single look at my face and she got the message loud and clear. Being such an intelligent woman and knowing me like no other, I wasn't surprised she did. She knew, there and then, that Sookie was the woman I was in love with.

And, I was. Totally and completely. No doubt about it. No point in trying to deny it anymore.

I. WAS. IN. LOVE!

When we got into the Hospital, Sookie was put into a stretcher and was taken inside to run a battery of exams. I wanted to go with her, but one of the nurses asked me to fill in some papers, so I had to stay behind. I knew my colleagues were very competent people, so I was sure they would take good care of her. Just to be sure they would, I even talked to the E.R. doctor on duty and told him she was with me. In other words, that meant he should do his very best and treat her like he would his own mother.

It didn't take me long to fill the necessary paperwork. I pretty much knew all there was to know about her. I even knew something I definitely didn't want to know. Taken. She belonged to another man.

Not paying attention to that unwelcome fact, I quickly went in search of her whereabouts and found her in the X-ray room. Since I couldn't do anything I just waited outside the room until they were done. While I waited, I leaned my back against the wall and let my head fall back and rest against it, too. My hands closed into tight fists and my eyes solidly closed.

I probably would have been able to analyze better the whole set of events if I had had enough time. But, I didn't. Soon, Pam came and she started drilling into my brain. Luckily, I didn't have to answer any of her questions, because the door opened and Sookie was wheeled out of the examination room. There were two fellow doctors with her, and Pam and I knew them.

I let Pam do all the talking while I just went to stand beside my unconscious Sookie and held her hand in both of mine. I could hear what they were talking about and I was paying attention to their conversation, but I wasn't looking at them. My eyes never left Sookie's face a single minute hoping that she would soon open her eyes and acknowledge my presence.

Pam was talking to Dr. Quinn and Dr. Crane. But she was calling them John and Claude. I knew them, but they were not my friends. They were Pam's and they were both going to be on the Calendar featuring as Dr. August and Dr. Mai, respectively. Pam said John was 'HOT' and Claude was 'TWINS'. When I frowned at her answer she elaborated further on. And, I didn't ask anything else after what she said:

"All the women in the Hospital find John very good-looking, very... HOT! And Claude has a twin sister. Actually, he had two twin sisters, but one died, so no more triplets, just twins. And... he is very... gay!"

Claude was a brain surgeon and John was a "bone doctor", an orthopedist. They both checked Sookie and were now telling Pam that there was nothing to worry about. Yes, her arm was broken and soon Quinn would put a plaster cast around it, but the cut at the back of her head was only superficial. They both assured us that she would be okay and would completely heal in a month or so.

Their words appeased me and I even didn't argue when the nurse took Sookie away. She said she was going to take good care of her and I believed her. She said that she would get her all cleaned up and get her prepared for Quinn to put the plaster cast on her arm.

After that, she would be put into a room and, hopefully, by that time she would be wide awake. They said that she might sleep the whole night and maybe only wake up in the morning. If she didn't open her eyes and started talking by then, they would begin worrying about it.

John and Claude went away and I was left with Pam, again. I was sure she was going to pick up from where she left, when our colleagues showed up, but, amazingly, she didn't. I looked at her to see why she was being so, unusually, quiet and I saw that she was shaking her head while she had a huge smile plastered on her face. Then, she just turned around and told me she was going to talk to Amelia, who was outside waiting for news about Sookie.

I needed a cup of coffee. Actually, I ended up needing more than one. I lost count of how many I ended up drinking that night. Caffeine was my faithful nightly companion and it helped me stay alert.

I never knew a night could be so long. I waited and waited, sitting by her bed, during tiresome long hours until morning arrived. I was unable to sleep. I would only sleep again when she would open her eyes and I could see with my very own that she was alright.

When morning came, I went out of her room for a few minutes because my human needs were demanding it of me. As a human, I had to comply to all of my body needs and demands. If I didn't, I would be a very sad and unhappy man.

After I took care of my most immediate physiologic needs, I went back to the room. And, when I opened the door my eyes were magnetically attracted to hers.

She was wide awake and I was a sleeping tongueless dimwit!

Oh! The power this woman had over me. She had me! I was hers and hers alone.

Could she ever be mine and mine alone, too?

_**TBC**_

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N – **Yep, not done yet! He still needs a PART 3. God! He is so needy of attention when he is feeling down. But he is so fucked up that he is not being himself right now. I hope he gets back to being E-R-I-C soon**. **

**And he definitely needs to get some! Don't you agree? *grins***

**Let me know what you think about it and I might write my next chapter based on what you tell me to do! *winks***

**Oh! Do check my profile to see Eric at the Club! YUM! *thud***

**Please do tell the doctor and me what you want. We serve to please and we please to serve our caring readers! *smiles***


	8. The Love Sick Doctor POV, Part 3

**A/N – **I do not own **Eric**, **Sookie** or any of the other characters in the **SVM** books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

**Shutterbugmom** is back as my Beta. Lucky me to have her clinic eyes helping me out with this story. If you still find any English _imperfections _and _deformities,_ they are all mine! _**Obrigada**_! (Thank You in Portuguese!)

And thank you, my readers, for being so patient with me. Yes, I know... practically 3 weeks without updating this story. Shame on me. Poor love doctor. I really have to make it up to him. And to you, too! I will write a longer author's note at the end of this chapter so you know what I have been up to. ***smiles***

Okay, the love doctor is back again. Here you have him.

* * *

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**VIII**

**EPOV **

"YOU!"

Fucked? Oh, I was beyond fucked. I was hallucinating and hearing words that were never spoken out loud. Not one single _word._ A word I yearned for, desired, needed to hear coming out from her delicious lips. If my mind kept _evolving_ like that, soon I would be thinking that vampires and fairies were real. That **Erik** and **Eiríkr** were real, just like she was. Yeah, no doubt about it! I was almost ready to be sent on my way to _cuckoo_ land.

Before she left the room, Pam had teased me saying that she would love to sedate me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I needed her help. Maybe I was already a psych case and she should definitely take a good look at me. Maybe I was already a demented, delusional, basket case. I needed Sookie so much that I wanted her to need me as much as I needed her. The need of having her in my arms was so intense that my CPU was crashing down. Beyond repair.

One thing I was sure, though: Sookie was not totally indifferent to me. She had most definitely eye-fucked me before I even said a word to her and before I imagined her uttering that word I so wanted to hear her say to me. If she did... if she did, I...

«_I... nothing! You are still her doctor. You can't get involved with her. Or, maybe you should just fuck her already so you can get her out of your system. That's IF she lets you! Of course, you will have to kiss your career goodbye, but you can always start a new one writing romance novels. Hell! I'm at the point of just letting you do anything and everything your body wants you to. I'm on overload and the DB virus team that you have between you legs is wiping out my hard drive pretty effectively. They've reached my motherboard, and now all she wants is what they want. What you want... Sookie, Sookie, Sookie! Yes, go get her for Christ's sake!»_

After these internal words, I took a step forward to act accordingly. But, I was strong enough not to take a second, or a third one. My "she" warned me that that was not the time or place to do it. And, somehow I was able to hear her. Thank God! I had to take it easy, let her heal, come out of the hospital and come to our second appointment.

It took me a while, after I entered the room, to find my voice, to ask her how she was feeling, and if there was anything she needed, but I did. And that's when I thought I heard her answer the "YOU". If I was immobile before, then I truly became a fucking erect stone statue after that. My eyes being the only part of my body moving and wanting to get out of their sockets. Correction, they were not the only part. My cock was getting so hard that it was trying to force its way out by attempting to make a hole in my pants. If it got any harder it would turn into hard stone, and together with the rest of my body it could be saved for posterity in a fucking porn museum.

I almost uttered that same word out loud as a question to her, to be sure if I really had heard it coming out from her mouth. But luckily, Amelia came into the room and stopped me from acting like a dimwit, a fool, or a total basket case.

Sookie winced and moaned when Amelia hugged her, and that effectively made my immobile limbs start to move. Amelia was clearly worried sick about her friend. She had spent the night in the hospital waiting room. She and Sookie had to be really close friends for the kind of devotion and friendship she was showing. So her lack of control was comprehensible, but not acceptable. She was hurting Sookie, and I would never allow anyone to hurt Sookie.

I went to calm her down and gave her a friendly hug. I didn't know her too well outside the office, but she seemed to be a good person. She and Pam had clicked the very first day they met. And, if I knew Pam, I would need to have a talk with her soon about not getting involved with the staff. Amelia was the perfect receptionist for us and Pam shouldn't add her as one more of her endless, meaningless, sporadic flings. Pam should know better.

Between Sookie and me, we were able to calm Amelia down. That's when she asked details about what had happened at the club. I explained everything to her, and by the end of my speech I found myself apologizing to Sookie for not having been able to stop harm from being done to her. She gave me a polite, reassuring answer saying that it wasn't my fault. And then she added that she remembered everything that had happened there. "All of it" were her exact words.

I almost got the feeling that she was trying to convey a secret message to me. But I quickly let go of that idea when she thanked me for helping her. She also tried to make me feel better by saying that she would heal fast and might be able to make it into our second appointment. She even called me "Dr. Eric", and I felt worse than ever. She was keeping the distance between us by using that formal treatment to address me. I wasn't having any of it, so I told her to call me Eric. I also said that I was looking forward to our second session. Hell! I really was, so why not say it?!

I even told her that we had a lot to talk about, which was the absolute truth. She had to tell me about her dreams so I could find out if they were the same as mine. And... what _was that _back at the club? Why did she attack me like that? Not that I didn't like it. I had no complaints, whatsoever! She was welcome to rip up all my clothes to pieces, kiss me and touch me like that and more... anytime, every time, anywhere, and everywhere she wanted to. But why did she do it? Was she inebriated? Did I mean anything at all to her. God dammit, I needed to know! But that was not the time or place. I had to wait until we were alone again, in my territory.

I decided to excuse myself and told her that I would send the nurse into her room, on my way out, to tend to her needs. I explained to her that she would be able to go home the next day because her exams were all okay. Yes, her arm was broken. But it would heal and she didn't need to be stuck into a hospital bed until it did. I rather have her stuck into my bed, but of course I didn't tell her that. How could I!?!

GOD! I wanted her. I started imagining her lying down in my bed, naked, with me worshiping her whole body. Touching, kissing, licking... Fuck! I had to get out of that room or I would be the one doing the attacking this time.

I wanted her to be able to reach me anytime she needed or wanted to, so I gave her my card, and wrote on the back of it my home phone and my cell number. I even thought about writing my home address on the little card, but that would seem a bit too obvious. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to take her home with me and nurse her back to health. I would treat her like a queen. No, like a goddess! I would fulfill her every need, her every dream...

I would love her like no other. I would start by kissing her passionately while my hands explored her soft skin. Then, my mouth would lay a trail of kisses down her body until it would reach her fountain of life, where I would quench my thirst for her. First with my mouth, then with my cock!

FUCK! I had to get out of that room so I could cool myself off. My mouth was dry at the mere thought of tasting her. And as if I wasn't already at the brink of losing my control, I had to go and grab her hand in both of mine, and kiss it. Bloody Idiot! If a touch could burn me to ashes, I would've been a pile on the floor the moment my lips connected with her skin. I was playing with fire, and I was the one getting burned. Or possibly electrocuted, as the current of electricity flowed through my whole body from hers. I felt it from my head to my toes and back again until it concentrated on my already-hard dick.

I was insane. I was horny. I was thirsty. I was insanely horny and thirsty. For her! Unconsciously, I licked my lips to wet the dryness away. I needed her like I needed water to survive. My eyes had been glued to hers practically the whole time ever since I entered the room. And, what they saw next almost sent me to _orgasm_ land.

Sookie closed her eyes, and in a tortuous, slow, delicious movement she licked her lips back at me as she squeezed my hand tightly. Hot damn! The woman clearly didn't know what she was doing to my libido. Thoughts of her mouth and her hands on my body went through me at an orgasmic speed. I pictured her lips devouring mine; her hands fisted into my hair pulling us ever closer; her tongue licking me all the way down to my cock; her nails scraping their way down the expanse of my body; her teeth slightly biting my nipples; her little warm, firm hand wrapping itself around my dick and beginning to pump me faster and faster with each stroke; her mouth swallowing me whole... Oh, fuck, Fuck, FUCK!

Air! I needed her like the air that I was desperately trying to get into my lungs. I wanted to moan. I wanted to groan. I wanted to growl. I wanted to fuck her. Bad! At that moment I was about to send caution, control, whatever, to hell! Consequences be damned. I was going to have her right then and there.

As I was going to put my thoughts into actions, someone knocked on the door and I felt like I had been hit in the head with a ton of ice. And I almost turned into a fucking iceberg, ready to explode into a millions piercing pieces, when I saw who entered the room.

The fucking _bag of fleas _entered the room carrying flowers. Who did he think he was? Surely, he didn't think he was the _Alpha_ male in the room? Fucking _mutt__._ I was going to show him his place. Without even realizing, my feet started walking and in 3 long strides I was facing him. And I was more than ready to take that toothy smile he was giving Sookie off of his face. Permanently. With my fists.

He stopped smiling and stared at me. I held his stare and silently challenged him. I wanted him to take the first move. Speak, move, push me aside... anything! My arm muscles were flexed, my fists were closed tight and all I needed was any little tiny offense so I could punch that _lost_ _puppy_ face of his.

The tension in the room became almost unbearable and Sookie must have sensed it because she started talking.

"Alcide..."and that was all she was able to say, before someone else entered the room and practically jumped on her.

As smooth as a _cat_, a blond haired male entered the room through the still open door. Ignoring everyone else in the room, he moved until he was sitting on the right side of the bed. He hugged Sookie to himself, and then putting his forehead to hers, he started speaking to her.

"Sook... God! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I couldn't get here any sooner, but I was worried sick. You're the only one I got left and I love you..."

"Yes, I know... you're the only one I got left, too. I love you back, Jason!" Sookie replied to him while tears started to fall down her face.

Not even looking back, I left the room. Her tears, and that last sentence of hers, directed at her _pussy cat, _did more damage to me than if she had staked me with a wooden stick right in the middle of my bleeding heart.

As I was sprinting to get the hell out of the hospital, I realized that I was wrong about Alcide. He was just a poor bastard that, like me, was in love with Sookie and getting none! Alcide was not her boyfriend, the _kitty cat _was.

It had been a long night and I was exhausted. Damn woman! She was mine. Nobody else's. I had to find a way to make her see that. I would get her back. And my _mojo_, too! I would get both of them back, or my name was not Eric Northman and the blood in my veins was not a unique, devastating, pure Viking force.

I would fight, and I would win the battle! I would conquer my treasures. Before entering in my car, I shouted into the morning cold air, for the whole world to hear, my heartfelt Battle Viking Cry:

"Mine! Sookie is mine and only MINE!"

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N – **Yay! Eric is going to get his _mojo_ and _Sookie_ back! Sookie better watch out! Viking battle cries are hard to resist. Especially if the Viking is extremely horny. ***grins***

So, my dear readers, I hope you liked this little chapter. In the next one we will be back to Sookie's POV and I intend to speed up the story or I will never get to finish it not even in a thousand years. And you will never get to read your much wanted lemons. I have to reward you with some because you definitely deserve it. Actually, if this story reaches its **103rd review** with this chapter, I promise you that you will... get some! In Chapter 9! Are you willing? ***bribes***

Anyway, the reason why I haven't updated this story or _**CIRCUS **_for the last few weeks is because I have been writing a One-Shot story for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin Contest. If you have me on Author Alert you must have already seen it by now. If you haven't, then go and read it, please. Don't forget to review it, if you like it. Reviews are very important to a writer. And in a Contest, I guess they do count a lot! So, please, do leave a review just so I know what you think, okay? Thanks and love to you all! ***hugs you***

The story... well, if you have read my **TRIPLE E** without fainting, I am sure you will survive to **Trick or a Treat... Eric is What I Want to **_**Eat**_, too. But, I warn you: it is a bit _**strong**_! Full of lemony goodness! ***grins***

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

Now show Eric some love, he can never get enough of your attention. We absolutely love to hear from you and write you back. ***mwah***


	9. Session 2?

**A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.**

Hello my dears! Thanks for all the love that you have been giving me and my stories. YAY! I got the 103 reviews I asked of you! And a lot of story/author and favorite author/story alerts that left me jumping happily like a little school girl. Thank you, Thank You and Thank YOU! I am now more than willing to give you what you want. ***grins***

Well... not really what you want, but believe me, I would send a real Eric to every single one of you if I could. Of course I would get to keep my 3 **E**'s for myself! ***winks***

My love to** ShutterbugMom **for being so patient with me. She's with the flu and still she managed to get this back to me all nice and clean as fast as she could. Let's all wish her a fast recovery! If you still find "_wrongies_" they are all mine. ***smiles***

We are back to Sookie in this chapter. Enjoy my longest DD chapter to date, 9 long pages! I hope I don't disappoint you! ***blushes***

_

* * *

_

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**IX**

**SPOV**

_**Friday, April the third, the day of my second appointment.**_

More than a week had passed since I left the hospital. And more than 133 hours, 33 minutes and 3 seconds since I last saw him.

Eric.

He left in a hurry after my brother Jason entered the room and didn't return later in the day or the next day. I could swear we were having a moment before Alcide showed up. But I guess I must have misunderstood all the signs. God! I was so not good in understanding signs.

If I was, I would have been able to know much sooner that Bill was cheating on me. Another thing I must have totally misunderstood was feeling that Eric wanted to punch Alcide as soon as he entered the room. Honestly, why would he? It's not like Alcide did anything wrong. He even brought me flowers, the sweet guy.

Alcide stayed for a while longer and apologized profusely for all the harm that came to me in his club. I didn't blame him for anything that had happened, so I set his mind at ease by telling him that. Before he left, he said he would be calling me soon to see when I would feel good enough to go out with him, as in a date.

I shouldn't be surprised or shocked at the request, and I should have told him that it would be better if we just remained friends, but I ended up just answering "Okay" like an idiot. He was a very interesting guy, really handsome and sweet, but I didn't want to date him. I'd rather have him as a sweet good friend.

_Sweet_! Amelia would have a blast if she heard my internal monologue. She had once told me that women never looked, wanted, or paid any attention to the sweet guys, because they tended to be plain old boring. Women always wanted the bad boys. They were mysterious, daring, fun, dominant in and out of bed, and basically they always held the promise of a fantastic, orgasmic fuck!

I never understood that concept of hers. I never looked for the bad boy. I never had a bad boy in my life. Or just a plain sweet one, either. Most of my boyfriends – and Bill in particular – could be put under the sweet guy category at first sight, but where they fit best was in the bastard category. Fuck them! Fuck Bill, and all the bastards that pretended to be sweet.

I should get myself a bad boy. A sweet bad boy, with equal parts sweet and bad. Right! Like I would have any luck in getting one in my boring life. However, I shouldn't be complaining, at least I had three very sweet bad boys in my dreams. I should be more than happy about that. But dammit, why couldn't I find just one in real life?

Eric.

He was real. But, there was no way I would be lucky enough to have him. He was out of my league and definitely not into me. Hell! He couldn't get out of my room fast enough when Jason showed up at the hospital, like it was the last place on earth he wanted to be. The image of seeing him racing out the door still hurt. I held my hopes high of seeing him later on or before I left the hospital, though. But that never happened.

He never came.

Pam did. She showed up a couple of times, but I was too chicken shit to ask about Eric. I had his card and I kept it with me the whole time. Jesus, I even slept with it under my pillow. I had it always with me, every damn day and night, so I could have something of him close to me. Pathetic!

Even more so when I fell into the weird ritual of dialing his phone number three times every night. And let it ring three times before I hang up. He did answer the phone at least three of those times, but after hearing his "Hello" I lost the courage to say anything and just ended the call as fast as I could.

Stalker much? Good thing my new phone number was not identified or even listed. I had requested that to the phone company when I got it changed after I broke up with Bill.

I needed to hear his voice. It somehow soothed me or even somewhat calmed me each night after my dreams. If they didn't stop, soon I would surely spontaneously combust in my bed after experiencing so many dreamy orgasms.

My three Gods were still in my dreams, every single night. But the dreams were a bit different now; _dark_. Literally. They were in the dark, and kept in the dark. I could not see my men; just hear and feel them. And they were driving me nuts, both my dreams and the men in them.

_Games_. We played them now. One of them was recurrent. One of the males would get to me or touch me and I had to identify him. Erik was easy. He was cold, so I never had problems in identifying him. Eiríkr and Eric were harder to differentiate. They were both warm. If I could touch them I always went for the hair and then I could tell who was who.

The thing was, I wasn't allowed to touch them. Sometimes my hands were even tied down. Only when and if I identified them correctly I was allowed to do with them whatever I wished. It was pure thrilling torture. I did mix them up a few times and... well, I was punished! And... Damn, I loved it! Every single minute of it.

Jesus fucking Christ, if my dreams turned even more kinkier I would book myself some appointments with Pam as soon as I could. I definitely needed to get laid for real, or maybe I should just get some... sex toys! I groaned in frustration at my desperate and needy thoughts.

I threw the covers, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After taking a very cold shower I headed to the kitchen to make myself some coffee and pancakes. I loved pancakes, and I was needing them badly today. At least my stomach would be satisfied even if my pussy wasn't. Shit! I was on the verge of becoming a sex deprived bitch in heat. Double... no... Triple SHIT!

While I was sating a part of myself eating a delicious pancake dripping with honey, Amelia called me. She wanted to check if our night out was still on for later and I assured her that yes, it was definitely more than on. I needed to get out, have fun, dance a lot and arrive home completely exhausted so I could pass out immediately when I hit the bed.

No dreams for me then. I would sleep like a rock. Just before she hang up she told me that I shouldn't forget about my 3:33 p.m. appointment with Eric. I think I mumbled something to her and quickly said "see you later" and hung up the phone like it was on fire.

I had promised Eric I would go to our 2nd session, and I never had broken a promise to anyone before, but I was seriously thinking about doing it now. I was having second thoughts about going. It's not like I would be missed. The person who booked the three appointments for me had already paid them in advance, so that was covered.

Goddamn, that was another thing that had been driving me nuts lately. Who was that person? I asked Jason, Amelia and all my friends about it, but all of them answered the same thing: No! None of them admitted having booked those appointments for me. Who could it be?

I was starting to depress myself, so I decided to do something useful instead. I went to do some house cleaning. It would keep me busy. And it would take me time to do it because I couldn't use my broken arm too much, but I had still plenty of free time until the afternoon. Then I would decide whether I was going to my appointment or not. Very un-Sookie-like, I usually planned things well ahead of time.

Oh, the hell with it! I would go into town and I would decide if I was going to it when I got there. Period. I was feeling adventurous. Fuck Sookie, the always on time, the always correct, the always reliable, the always planned-in-advance girl. I was having none of it for the day. Whatever I felt like doing, I would do it, and if I felt like doing it at all.

I cleaned the house as best as I could and went to make myself some lunch afterward. I ate _tricolori _pasta with mozzarella cheese and oregano. Yum! Another one of my favorite foods. After I ate, I washed the dishes and then took the last pile of clothes from the dryer. I folded and put them in my room. Finally, I decided to go into town.

It was almost 3 p.m. when I parked my car close to the hospital. And again, I decided to go into the little coffee place. I asked for a coffee and sit at the same computer as last time. As soon as I was sitting down I clicked open an Internet Explorer page and typed the web address for hotmail. I was in the process of typing my password when I started giggling like a fool.

Why? Well, I was SS (Sookie Stackhouse or _Sex Starved_) at _hotmale_ dot com. No doubt Sookie girl was in dire need of a very special _com_munication with a hot male. But I knew I wasn't going to find it in my inbox because it would surely be like last time... empty. Zero _e-males_.

I ended up not checking my email and opened instead one of the best pages I knew. Fanfiction. Whenever I could I always went there to read some amazing stories about my favorite book/TV characters. I never regretted a single minute of the time I spent on that page. The writers really were amazing and they got me hooked in their stories easily.

I had read and enjoyed so many already that I was almost feeling confident enough to start writing my very own. If I did I knew I would be welcome in that writing community; with open arms, not only as a reader but also as a writer. That was how fantastic that little web club was.

I didn't go to the appointment. I read, read and read. When I looked at the time it was already three minutes after my scheduled time. I knew I could still go inside because I wasn't that late, but I didn't feel like doing it. Even though I wanted to see Eric again... a lot!

As the old saying went: "Far from sight, far from the heart"... or was it: "Out of sight, close to the heart"? Whatever. I didn't remember. I was lousy with sayings. Maybe I should buy myself a calendar next year with lots of them instead of my usual word of the day one.

_Calendar_. I started to wonder how Eric would be like in the one Pam was organizing. Beautiful and hot as hell, no doubt. What if he had no clothes on? Oh, for the love of God, I wasn't going to let my mind go there. Even if it was a very tempting, oh, so delicious way. I definitely wasn't... but I _wanted_ to!

I wasn't going and that was final. That way. Or to the appointment, either. Before I changed my mind, I quickly got out of the coffee place and sprinted to my car. I didn't even look back once so my eyes didn't get hypnotized by the red "Northman" letters. Out of sight, far from temptation?

I drove to the biggest shopping mall of the area. Good and bad idea. Good, because I managed to forget about time and it passed. Bad, because I ended up buying not one, but three very expensive dresses, three pairs of shoes and some other stuff I totally didn't need.

I indulged myself, shamelessly. And I was going to use one of those dresses later at night. It was smooth as satin and I named it the 'In the Mood' dress. It was mostly white but had some black parts too. It definitely fitted my mood and my personality. Not to mention the white in it matched the white on my casted arm. I even bought long white gloves so I could put one on my good arm. And I bought some gorgeous black high heel sandals with a multi-strapped open toe area adorned with sparkling diamante to go with it as well. **(A/N - Check my Profile to see Sookie's dress)**

I absolutely loved it! It made me feel good and I definitely needed to feel good about myself. At least about something. I had not kept my word for the very first time in my life and deep down I was feeling pretty bad. Even more so when I thought about the person I hadn't kept my word to.

Before I went home I had diner in a fast food joint. I had a very greasy, a very caloric and a very tasty meal. And that's where I realized that I had forgotten my cellular at home. Not that I was expecting any call so I guess I didn't really need it.

Amelia would be meeting me at 9 p.m. and by the time I finished my meal it was almost 7, so I drove straight home. Once there, I tried to find my cellular but couldn't place it. After looking practically in every damn place I could remember, I gave up. It was getting late and I needed to get ready for my night out with Amelia.

I wanted and needed to go out, and have lots of fun. I wanted to go out and party until morning. Broken arm and all. I would dance until my feet hurt. Of course, with my luck I should watch out and make sure I didn't end up in the hospital again. This time with a broken leg. Laughing at my most recent ridiculous train of thought, I went to get ready. Laughing out loud the whole time. Hell! Lately, I was all the time laughing about myself. How screwed up was that? Oh, no doubt I was. Definitely screwed... just not the way I wanted!

The door bell rang and with a last satisfied look at the mirror I went to open the door. I was feeling really damn good and I hoped it showed. As soon as I opened the door and Amelia saw me, she whistled at me appreciatively. She said that I was looking positively hot in my white and black dress, and that put me smiling big time. Yep, like a lunatic.

We were going to a party at one of her friend's. I tried to ask her several times where the party was, but she never told me. And kept saying that it was a surprise. A really good surprise. Not so much a good surprise was when she asked me why I didn't go to my appointment with Eric. I told her the truth, that I didn't feel like going to it. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything else.

She drove us through and out of the town. The whole trip must have taken less than half an hour. We passed an open gate and stopped after a few minutes in front of a magnificent house. It was breathtakingly beautiful and enormous. There were lights that let me see most of it and by the extension of the property I was sure it had a lot more than just a pool and a very big garden with lots of trees in it in the back. I got out of the car just gawking at the whole night view of it. During the day it would even look more stunningly beautiful.

Amelia was unusually quiet. She didn't say a word and just walked to the door. I could hear people talking and laughing inside. She rang the bell and Pam was the person who greeted us. Oh! So this was Pam's house and this was Pam's party. But why all the secrecy about it?

As soon as Pam saw us she hugged Amelia and kissed her fully on the lips. Whoa! I didn't see that coming. Then she turned to me. Would I get that same kind of 'hello'?! No. Pam hugged me and pecked me in my cheek. Then teasing time began.

"Sookie, so good to see you! I am glad you were able to come to my party. Does that mean you prefer me over Eric? I guess you do since you never showed up in his office today. I do wonder why you didn't show up, though. Care to explain? But do so only when we get inside the house. I am sure there are other ears that would love to hear what you have to say. Come on in." Pam led us inside the house and closed the door.

While she led us to the living room she explained to me that she was holding this party to celebrate the release of the All Doctors Calendar. Later in the evening she would show both of them. **(A/N - Check Pam's and Eric's photos in my profile)**

I barely uttered a word, I just nodded. She also told me that practically all the doctors who posed as models for it had already arrived. That meant Eric was inside that living room. I was going to see him again. In the flesh!

Shit! Would it be too awkward if I turned on my heels and asked Pam to call me a cab, because I wasn't feeling well, and needed to go home? Fuck, I guess it did. Not to mention the fact that I was in a house full of doctors, who surely wouldn't let me go anywhere before they figured out what was making me feel 'not well'. Damn it! There would be no running for me.

As soon as we entered the room Dr. Quinn and Dr. Claude Crane came to say hello to me. Besides them, Pam and Eric were the only ones I knew. But that soon changed because Pam took it upon herself to introduce me to every single one of them; male or female doctor as well as to their dates.

I knew Eric was in the room and I could almost feel his eyes burning holes into me. I kept talking, smiling, even laughing sometimes at Pam's and at others' funny remarks or jokes, but I never let my eyes roam the room to find his.

After I got introduced to everyone, Quinn asked me if I wanted a drink and I said yes. Liquid courage definitely was welcome. He parted us from the little group we were talking to and, placing a hand on my back, he guided me to where several free drinks were available for the taking.

I asked for vodka with lemon juice, no ice. Once I got it, I almost drank it all in one single gulp. Quinn laughed and said that I should take it easy because what I was drinking was powerful stuff. Swedish powerful stuff. Absolut vodka. He said that it was Eric's favorite drink according to Pam and that he always had some at home. _Wait . . ._ What? This was Eric's home? Not Pam's?

Eric.

He was standing behind me. I could feel it and if I had any doubt left that he was, Quinn soon wiped it away. Nodding his head in a greeting or just acknowledging the presence of the other male, Quinn said: "Eric." And I turned or jumped around like a startled bunny. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black suit with a white shirt underneath it. His eyes immediately locked into mine as I looked at him. I was suddenly in need of some more Absolut liquid courage. I drank it!

"Miss Stackhouse, I am so glad to see you are feeling better. It's a pleasure to have you in my house. Thank you for coming!" He greeted me, politely. But he was distant. His smile never reaching his eyes. I guess I must have greeted him back, but I was not 100 per cent sure on that.

I wasn't feeling very talkative all of a sudden. I went brain dead. Completely mute, without the ability to utter a word. My mouth was either feeling dry one minute or I expected my drool to start coming out of it, falling down on the black and white parts of my dress, in the next. Talk about unreal, stunning sensations. Or moments.

Luckily, I saw Pam and Amelia heading our way and they would save me from acting like a stammering, drooling fool. _Idiot!_ What was I saying, Pam and Amelia save me? From an embarrassing moment? They would both love to add to it!

"Quinn, we need your help. Come with us and help us convince our very intelligent, very mature and very responsible colleagues that they need to loosen up! We are going to have some fun. Are you game?" Pam asked Quinn as soon as she got near us and we all looked at her.

"Sure, I'm game. What have you girls got in mind?" Quinn answered Pam while she claimed one of his arms and Amelia the other one.

"Oh, we want to play some games! They are always so much fun. Of course, the naughtier they are the better!" Pam answered and they all laughed as they started to walk away, ignoring Eric and me.

Just when I was almost letting out a sigh of relief for having been spared this time and had grabbed another glass of Absolut Citron to commemorate, Pam stopped in her tracks and looked back.

"Sookie girl, I believe you mentioned earlier on that there was something you wanted to tell Eric about, didn't you? Do take your time and then join us for some serious fun. If I have my way, we will soon be playing some very interesting games. But don't worry, we won't start our game _session_ without you. Your presence is essential." She told me and I just stood there gawking at her.

_Shit!_ Could I get any redder? Pam went straight for the kill. No beating around the bushes. I drank some more liquid courage. Only I didn't get the C factor, just the liquid burning down my throat. Scratch that, I did get the C factor. _Coward Chicken Chick_!

Suddenly, I wanted to run away! Just get out, get home and get under the covers in my bed. I wanted to hide my mortified self from everyone. But especially from Eric. A brunette provided me with the diversion I needed when she leaned on his arm and asked if she could have a word with him. She was beautiful and I suddenly got the animal urge of scratching her face. _Bitch!_ Jealousy has always been a bitch!

_Jealous?_

I was not jealous. He wasn't mine. Fuming at my deranged thoughts, I tried to change them. I set my mind on finding the best escape route. I took a step back, turned quickly around and was going to run like hell. _Clumsy Chicken Chick!_

I took a step and collided with a glass in the hand of one of the party guests. My dress got soaked as the contents of the glass spilled on me. I blushed and apologized. The doctor holding the now empty glass was very kind and told me that I shouldn't worry about it. It was only water. He introduced himself as Calvin Norris and gave me a very sweet smile. I told him my name while he took my hand in both of his and kissed it. He sure was a quite charming and a very good looking gentleman. I liked him.

_Idea_. My dress was wet. Good reason to go away. I said my goodbyes to Calvin and told him I was going to call a cab and go home. When he offered to take me, Eric stepped in.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you Calvin, but as the host to this party I will see to Sookie's needs." Would he? Then he placed his hand on my lower back and started guiding me away from the crowded room. I let him.

Hell! How could I run away now? Did I even want to do that anymore when I was feeling his addictive touch on me? No! I wanted him to take care of _all_ my needs. Would he?

No words between us. No need for them. He could take me anywhere he wanted. No complaints from me. God! If he took me straight to his room, told me to strip out of my wet dress so he could fuck me senseless, I would. Would he?

Just before we left the room I heard Pam saying: "So, what game are we going to play? Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle or "Dark Room"?" Laughter all around followed her question. Couldn't hear which one was the choice winner.

He took us upstairs through a set of stairs. When he stopped in front of a closed door my stomach clenched. He was taking me into his room. Yay! Not! He opened the door and it was a bathroom. A very impressive one, bigger than my room. Hell! Even the jacuzzi there was bigger than my bed.

He gave me a white towel and I pressed it against my chest, my stomach, and my belly. It got wet in no time. He removed it from my hand and set it on the sink. He was holding another dry one. But instead of giving it to me he started to do what I had just done. I closed my eyes and let him. No words from either of us.

He began by pressing the towel to my stomach. Then to my belly. My breathing soon became erratic. I was either almost panting or holding my breath. I bit my lip so I didn't let out a whimper when he started to rub the towel lightly over the lower part of my belly.

_Wet._ I was. On my breasts, on my stomach, on my belly, on my pu... NO! My pussy was not just wet. It was absolutely dripping wet. I wanted his hand to go lower... badly! It didn't. It went higher. Over the expanse of my belly, my stomach until it stopped on one of my breasts. I moaned and opened my eyes.

The lights went off. I squeaked and jumped into his arms. He held me close by encircling my body with one of his strong arms. His hand was now trapped between us and still on my breast. Suddenly, I wanted the towel, my dress, his shirt and suit to disappear between us. No fabric, just skin. Automatically, my arms went around him and my head rested on his chest. God! He smelled wonderful. Within a few seconds I was... high! On him!

I had drunk a bit too much already so I was fueled. Dark courage. As in courage because it was pitch black. I stood on the tips of my toes until our mouths were a breath apart. I whispered a heartfelt "Thank you...", a sincere "I'm sorry..." and in a sudden burst of that _dark_ courage I brushed my lips over his. Slowly the first time. Even more leisurely on the second pass. The third time I'd intended to leave my mouth pressed to his, just to see if he'd kiss me back. But Eric stole that third kiss from me. His velvety tongue snaked out and traced the seam of my lips. I gasped and his wicked tongue dove straight into my open mouth.

Eric's fingers went up my spine and tightened in my hair. He tilted my head, devouring my mouth with wet sucking kisses. The hand on my breast squeezed it and then released it. I whimpered. His hand slid down to my hip. It caressed my lower back, my rump and my thigh. Before long, my dress was not covering my leg anymore. His hand glided beneath the satiny fabric. The heat of his palm on my bare skin was as potent as an electric charge. He palmed my leg, my butt, my lower back and urged my pelvis closer to his. I felt his hard erection pressed against me. That coupled with his greedy kisses set my blood on fire. The man could inflame my entire body in seconds.

"More..." he growled against my mouth. Then he kissed me harder. Deeper. Plastering my body to his. Grinding our hips together in a show of raw sexual power. He cranked my need higher, tighter, hotter with each consuming kiss. Yes, yes, yes... this was what I'd been dying for. Who would want to run away from this moment, from this man? Not me!

I dug my fingernails into his scalp, returning his passion. Then I let my other eager hand drift down and I grabbed his perfectly shaped butt. He groaned and pressed my back against the sink. That only spurred me on. Boldly, I slid my hand between our bodies and within seconds I skilfully had unfastened his belt. Even faster, my hand slid inside his pants, inside his boxers wrapping itself around his long and thick cock. Gracious God! He was huge. And I wanted all that _gracious plenty_ buried deep inside me. The sooner, the better.

He growled my name against my lips and his hand cupped me. One of his fingers slid under my panties and coated itself in my womanly juices. After some teasing movements it slid inside me and began to move. In and out. In. Out. Two fingers slid inside me and kept the same rhythmical in and out movements. Panting, mindless, I lost myself to the moment. The smooth, fast glide of his hard long fingers against my swollen sex. His greedy mouth sucking on my throat, nipping it lightly.

I had begun to pump him as soon as his fingers slid inside me and after he bit me I increased my pace. He claimed my mouth and we both ate our strained moans. I couldn't get enough of him. I never did in my dreams and I sure wasn't in real life. We rocked in tandem. In opposition. In harmony.

God, I was drowning. I couldn't breath because of all the strong sensations invading me from all sides. Clumsily, my casket arm ended up hitting him in the stomach when I tried to shove my hand under his shirt. Startled at the sudden pain he stopped his attack on me. He took a step back away from me until we weren't touching anymore. I held the sink with both of my hands because I could not trust my knees.

When I was starting to come down from my high, cursing myself from having unintentionally hurt him and ending our make out session, he was on me again. Kissing me hard, he lifted me up, spun us around and sit on the toilet with me straddling his lap. Quickly my long dress was shoved around my waist, my panties were ripped up away from my body, his jacket and shirt hit the floor. Our kiss never breaking. Not even once.

Soon, my good arm started moving between our bodies again and my hand went on a trip of its own. South. Or down the path it wanted most to go to. In no time it reached the so desired destination. Inside his now open pants. Inside his boxers. Skin to skin. Hand to hard cock. I circled my hand around all that hardness and began to pump him once again.

His hand had found its way into my hot core again, and soon his fingers were doing up and down combined with circular movements over my clit, eliciting deep pleasurable moans from me. One. Two. Three. Long fingers entered me in succession in three of those up and down movements. At the welcome, very intense sensation, I reacted with a strained gasp. He swallowed it and let it mingle with his muffled deep grunt. Grinding, pumping, fingering, kissing, licking, biting, moaning, panting, groaning, grunting, growling, swearing... we were soon undone.

My belly tightened in warning. Gripping his scalp away from the tortuous sucking he was currently doing on one of my nipples, I tipped his head back and smashed my mouth to his, kissing him crazily as my orgasm hit. Hard. He swallowed my cries and his rhythm never faltered as he rode out the storm with me.

Just as I was about to rip my mouth free, a shiver worked through him like he'd been zapped with an electric current. Hot liquid spurted on my hand as he came with a drawn-out groan. His hips pumped up three more times, slowed and stopped. He nestled his forehead in the curve of my neck and breathed hard. I breathed hard. Our bodies were shaking with the effort of our combined orgasms.

After our orgasms, breathless, holding each other, our foreheads pressed against one another, reality came crashing down. When I was coming down from my high, I heard Pam laughing and realized where we were. I heard her calling our names. I felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over me. I went on auto-pilot mode.

I mumbled something about needing to go and broke the embrace. I stood on my shaking legs, groping in the dark until I found the wet towel. I cleaned my womanly parts. Found the faucet. Turned it on, washed my hands. And stumbled blindly until I found the door. I opened it and got out closing it silently behind me. Just before I closed the door, I heard him whisper "Sookie..." and I almost went back inside. I didn't! I was blind from both the absence of light and from the orgasm I had just experienced.

Pam, Amelia and some others were coming down the hall holding candles in their hands. They still hadn't spotted me so I decided to meet them before they did. When they saw me they asked if I knew where Eric was and I didn't know what to say. Then I heard Eric shouting saying that we could all go down and he would be meeting us there soon. He didn't need any candles. It was his house after all.

I wanted to run home. There was no way I was going to be able to face him after the lights came on. I followed the others down the stairs. Once we were in the living room, I tried to sneak out as quietly as possible.

The hall was dark, but I managed to find the door. My hand was already in the knob turning it when I was suddenly pushed against the cold wood by a very hard body. I felt his chin on my shoulder and his warm breath on my ear. I almost orgasmed all over again.

"Stay! You owe me a second... _session_!" He whispered in my ear while one of his arms encircled my waist and his body pressed me further against the door.

I felt like he was positively electrocuting me. I shivered, whimpered, and got weak in the knees all at the same time. Feeling his warm hard chest against my naked back, his warm breath on my ear, his arm around my waist, his other hand gliding up my leg, lifting my dress again. Inch by inch until I felt his fingers on my skin. His lips licking and kissing my neck, his dick pressing hard into my lower back only, mere inches from my butt.

_Fuckity fuck!_ I wanted him to fuck me. Fast and hard.

When he bit the sensitive spot on my neck, got his fingers into my pussy and started grinding slowly against me, doing up and down, side to side, back and forth movements pressing me harder against the door, I... I... I was a goner!

Holy fucking Eros, Eric! I wanted him to fuck me unconscious until the apocalypse fell upon us. And I wanted him to start it right there. Right there in that crowded and dark house. Right there up against that door. Right there and _right now_!

_Would he?_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N – **Well, they got some... pleasure! Do you think they will have a session 2?***grins***

Hope you all in the good old U.S. of A. had a wonderful THANKSGIVING. I hope you girls didn't exaggerate on the calories. Tsk, tsk...you did? Oh, well... I am sure you can find very interesting, steamy ways to burn them. Now, now ladies, leave poor Eric alone. He is insatiable but I don't think he could take all of you! If you don't mind I will keep him locked up in my room until Xmas so he can help me lose my extra calories then. Hmmm... actually, I think I will keep him even beyond that. He's a keeper.** *laughs***

Okay, so don't be surprised if you don't see any update to this story or to my other stories in the next couple of weeks. I am trying to write a story for the** Cowboy-up contest**. If you have me on author alert you will get it in your email box when and IF I get to post it. And of course, I hope you'll let me know what you think about it. I can't and will never get enough of your reviews. Your opinion does count a lot to me.** *****blows kisses***

Ah! Don't forget to go read the new stories from the new writers. They are **Poppin' Eric's Cherry** and they need words of encouragement. Do give them lots of reviews if you like their stories. And what about writing your own story if you have never done it? Now here is your chance. Go for it! The dealine has been extended to December 13. If you need some help, feel free to ask for mine.

So, did you like the _little_ taste of citrus I gave you? Was it good? Want more? ***expects to see heads nodding***

Please, send us your love and Eric will try to... _please_ you.** * wicked smile***


	10. Calendar Party, EPOV, Part 1

**A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.**

Sorry for not having updated this story sooner, but I haven't been feeling in the best of moods to write. Real life sucks sometimes. Thank you to all of those who are still reading and reviewing this story. And a special thank you to those who sent me Pm's asking me for new updates to this story and to my other story, CIRCUS. You are all very sweet and I do appreciate all the support you send my way. ***sends hugs***

And because I don't want you all to wait not even a second more here you have DD's chapter 10, raw and unbeta'd. My apologies for any stabbing or butchering of the English language. _Culpa est mea._

He's back... hope you still love him. I know I do! ***giggles***

* * *

_**DREAM DOCTOR**_

**X**

**EPOV **

She never came. She missed our 2nd appointment. Why? That was one of the questions that had been plaguing me all day. Hell! I knew it would plague me all night and I'd be lucky if I was able to close my eyes to sleep anything at all.

Sleep. Now that was something I hadn't been doing much lately. Ever since I left her in the hospital that day, with her pussycat of a boyfriend, my nights have become pretty sleepless. I just couldn't stop thinking about her and I knew I had to find a way to make her mine or I'd go insane.

Insane. Oh, I was, I definitely was. Both from missing her in my real life, thinking about her making love with her boyfriend and from having her in my arms in my dreams ever single night. Right, every single night... more like every single night and day. I was even daydreaming about us, now.

Of course, the lack of sleep was starting to affect my job and my concentration. Luckily, I didn't have more appointments after Sookie's because if I had I wouldn't have been able to help anyone. Her not showing up had really been hard for me. I felt... I felt... devastated!

After the "why" came the "where", the "what" and worse yet the "with whom". Shit, I was such an idiot! I should have returned to visit her at the hospital before she left, but I was so blind with jealousy that I couldn't even think straight.

_«Not smart, Northman! If that was the way you were planning to get her then you definitely weren't running on all cylinders. Most probably, she now thinks that you don't give a flying fuck about her health, let alone about feeling anything for her at all. Well done! And YES, you are an idiot!»_

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I was really counting on seeing her today and hopefully getting to make her talk more about her dreams. I really, really wanted to know about her dreams. God help me if they were the same as mine. If they were – hell, even if they weren't – I'd tell her about my own dreams and about my very strong feelings for her.

But she never came. She never fucking came. And that could only mean that she didn't want me. Not as a doctor and most likely not even as a man. If that was so, then what was that at the club? She attacked me. She did. She most definitely did. And I loved it!

Maybe she had had too much to drink. That could be it. But if there was one thing I knew from personal experience was that alcohol didn't make you do things you didn't want to do. Yes, it might make you do things that you usually didn't do, but deep down you really wanted to do those things. You just weren't brave enough to do them while you were sober.

Damn, how I wanted to believe that her feelings for me were as strong as my feelings for her. If she had any feelings for me at all. Which at the moment was kind of hard to believe they existed.

Okay, so maybe she did feel some sort of attraction to me and at the club she acted on it with the help of some liquid courage. That didn't mean she loved me. So what?

Okay, so maybe she didn't want to talk about her dreams and basically didn't want to have me as her doctor since she skipped our 2nd appointment. That only meant that she didn't want me. So what?

Okay, so maybe she was feeling guilty about kissing me and went on a vacation with her boyfriend , putting miles between me and her. And that definitely meant that she didn't love me or want me. Period. So what?

I was desperately in love. I missed her like crazy and wanted to be with her, both in my dreams and in real life. Forever. She was everything to me, but evidently I was nothing to her.

It hurt like hell, but I was man enough to take it. As much as I hated to admit it, it was pretty obvious that she didn't want to be around me or have anything to do with me. Personally or professionally.

No more contact, I got the message loud and clear. She didn't want no contact from or with me. I wouldn't try to contact her again. I had done enough of that stalking shit for a day and a lifetime. Jesus, I was really a fucking idiot.

It took me practically the whole afternoon to get it, but I did. But only after I called her home phone and her cellular more than 3 times. And sent her 3 emails. Hell, I even drove over to her house and rang her door bell 3 times after having waited 3 hours sitting in my car, trying to get a glimpse of her through one of her windows. Absolutely fucking pathetic.

Her not wanting me as a doctor was very disturbing. I knew I was good what my job and I really wanted to help her with whatever dreams she was having. But if she didn't want not even my professional help then I would stop being her doctor. However, she would still get to see a Psychologist if she wanted to. I had called a colleague of mine and Sookie had now a new doctor.

Claudine would help Sookie. She was a very good Psychologist and I liked her. She was also Claude's sister and he had introduced us at a party. She said that she was pretty busy but that for me she would try to squeeze Sookie in as her patient or as her business partner patient.

Her exact words were: "Eric, I'm swamped with patients but for you I'll take Ms. Stackhouse as my patient or if I really can't my brilliant and talented partner will. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. She will be a new happier person in no time. I'll see you later at the party and we'll talk some more about it. Bye."

Yes, she was in Pam's calendar and maybe her partner was too. I didn't know her partner, but _she_ must be a very good doctor like Claudine. Frankly, I didn't know who were all the doctors on Pam's calendars. I knew I was there, Pam, Quinn, Claude, Claudine, Calvin and maybe a couple of others, but I had no idea who else was there. Not important, I'd probably meet most of them at the party and I'd see them all for sure when Pam finally showed the calendars to us tonight.

So, I was no longer Sookie's doctor and I had told her that in my last voice message. Most likely, I'd never see her again. I surely wouldn't go looking for her. A man needs to have his pride, after all. Even when he's in love and especially when he's feeling completely devastated.

Pathetic! I knew I was. And so I had nothing better to do than nursing my favorite drink, my third glass of vodka – Absolut Citron – in a party, at my own house. No, it wasn't _only _my pity party. It was a real party. Pam's calendar party and mine as well since I let her convince me to have it under my roof.

I couldn't even remember saying yes or what was the reason Pam told me when she asked me to have it in my house instead of hers. Maybe her house burnt to the ground or was flooded because otherwise I wouldn't have agreed. My house was my sanctuary, I didn't host parties here. Ever.

Well, apparently I was hosting one today. Fucking spectacular. I was really _in the mood_ for a party and to see most females and probably some male colleagues valuating my practically naked self in the first page of a calendar. Fucking fabulous.

Well, the valuation itself wouldn't bother me, but what came after sure would. No doubt, I'd get a lot of compliments that would boost my ego. Especially from females. But not a single one at the party – or not even Venus herself – would be able to get my shirt off of my body – or my pants open – and gain a sample of _my _goods. No free – or paid – Eric samples tonight.

Thank God, Pam didn't fix me up with one of the female doctors. I sure didn't need anymore infatuated women gyrating around me. Or worse, a stalker. I didn't need another one, either. I already had one of those, but so far it was only a phone stalker. She – or he – would call me at least 3 times every night and hung up after the 3rd ring. I answered the phone 3 of those times, but no one said a word. I had a very shy stalker, it seemed.

So, apparently Pam was my date and I was hers. I wasn't a good company tonight and she knew that it was better to leave me alone.

Alone... yes, that was what I wanted. Maybe I shouldn't have come down at all. I should have stayed in my room upstairs. But as much as I trusted Pam, it was my house and I had to keep the party under control so no damage came to my possessions.

I told Pam that upstairs was off limits, so at least I didn't have to worry about that. There would be absolutely no fucking upstairs or even downstairs in my house tonight. It was my home and I had the right to christen every single room and surface before anyone else. I still hadn't and definitely wouldn't any time soon, so "Adam knew Eve" under my roof was strictly forbidden.

No Sookie Eve for Eric Adam so... so, I should seriously consider to take some days off from work, from my life and especially from myself. It was getting pretty weird to be me, lately. Jesus, when did I become such a wuss?

Wuss? I was no such thing and I was going to prove myself with the next _blonde_ woman guest that would step into my house. Eric Northman and his mojo were back in the game and always ready for a thorough, sexy, fulfilling body to body battle with an attractive woman.

Blonde? Shit, who was I kidding. I only wanted Sookie. No other blonde would be good enough for me. Oh, fuck it! I was going upstairs and take with me the only "woman" I desired and could have from this party – my Swedish friend, Vodka. I loved the bitch, even though it was rather expensive.

I grabbed a virgin bottle and as I lifted it from the table the door bell rang. I knew that the correct thing was for me to go to the door and welcome our guests. But why bother when Pam would do it and much better than me? I didn't go, she did.

Since I had to cross the hall to get to the stairs and I definitely didn't want to play the good host anymore I decided to wait until Pam brought the new guests into the living room. When they would be inside and talking to others I'd try to sneak out to the hall and go to my room.

Once there, Vodka could have her way with me until I would pass out cold on the bed. Pam could handle the party alone and if she didn't I could always kill her later or make her pay for every single damaged or broken thing that belonged to me.

Except my heart or my brain. Pam had nothing to do with their current state. If anything, I almost could swear that she changed the party from her house to mine so I could have something to distract myself and maybe try to have some fun. She knew me well and there was no way in hell that I could hide from her that I was hurting.

I was very lucky to have Pam as my friend. I knew I could always count on her. But I would still kill her if anything in my house got destroyed. I could hear her laughing and talking to the new guests and soon they would enter the living room. It was time to make myself as invisible as possible or just hide behind the others so I'd go unnoticed to Pam's hawk eyes.

It was Eric's pathetic day and night so anything was valid. Child like behavior was a must. So, I hid myself behind some people. Not an easy thing to do when you're 6' 4'', but I did it and laughed at my stunt when I saw Pam enter the room and scan the place looking for me and didn't find me.

I was still grinning like a naughty little boy and taking a sip of my drink to congratulate myself at my foolish, infantile and successful behavior when Amelia entered the room. Ah! So Amelia was the new guest. I was starting to wonder why she hadn't showed up already. I knew Pam had invited her. I also knew that Pam and Amelia were an item.

Amelia was the best receptionist we ever had and we would most likely lose her if Pam and her broke up. I even had a talk with Pam about it because Pam sure wasn't known for having everlasting relationships. However, Pam assured me that Amelia wasn't just a fling and that she would do her best to keep her in her bed, in her life and in our office for as long as Amelia wanted it. Well, that had definitely shut me up. Pam wasn't known for caring about what others wanted whenever she was involved, either. In fact, Pam mostly cared about what she wanted. Period.

Apparently giving up in finding me among the others, Pam turned and beckoned someone else to enter the room. Ah! So Amelia had brought a date? Or maybe a friend? Good for them, maybe they would be having a threesome or a foursome later on. Lucky girls.

Drinking the rest of my drink, I said goodbye to my childish Eric and welcomed bastard Eric. Still holding the last mouthful of the exquisite drink and preparing to sport a very mischievous grin after the burning liquid went down my throat, I saw the third person enter the room.

"Fuck me!" That was the only coherent thought that crossed my mind and I'd have said it out loud if my throat hadn't closed itself. And my mouth was still full of vodka.

Sookie... _my_ Sookie!

As soon as I saw her, my whole body got hit by a very powerful electrical current and I almost came on the spot. She was absolutely beautiful in a ethereal white dress with only two black spots over her perfect round breasts. My dick responded immediately and got as hard as a pole stick. If he had legs he would have abandoned me and go place himself between those black spots. My hands closed into tight fists and the one holding the empty glass almost broke it into tiny pieces. Those black spots would fill my palms oh-so-perfectly.

Deciding that I was hallucinating or way too drunk to see things clearly, I closed my eyes and willed my damn throat to open so I could swallow the drink. It was either that or I would choke on it. Or I would make a spectacle out of myself by spitting it into the air and over my own clothes.

Of course, a lot more could happen if I didn't get my fucking emotions under control. I'd end up doing a lot worse besides spitting a drink all over my clothes. Drool, sweat and a load of sperm would soon become part of my personal attire, if I didn't get my act together.

Shit! What was I, a fucking teenager? No, what I was was definitely drunk and seeing things! There was no way Sookie was here in my house, under my roof, in my home, in my sanctuary, in my nest... in my territory.

God help me if she was. God help her if she was. God help us if she was. But of course she wasn't, was she? Well, there was only one way to find out, I had to open my eyes again.

I did and she was really there. And without her boyfriend. Could I get any luckier? Hopefully, yes.

Oh my little _white_ riding hood, my little angel of beauty, goddess of my heart... you came to my lair, you came to me and tonight I'd prove to you that you were mine and mine alone.

"Sookie, look at me!" I whispered, hoping that her eyes would meet mine. But they didn't. No worries, I had time. Her eyes would meet mine soon.

Pam introduced her to all the other guests and I just stood there observing everything. Mainly her, of course. I was totally under her spell. She had such a beautiful smile, beautiful white teeth, beautiful lips, beautiful mouth, beautiful eyes, beautiful face, beautiful body... she was all beautiful and mine!

When Quinn decided to put his paws on her and whisked her away from all the others with the excuse of getting a drink an alarm went off in my brain. It was time for me to stop watching and act.

I was finally going to get my woman. I wouldn't let any other male woo or claim her. Tonight she would be mine and if I had my way she would be mine forever.

And I would be hers until the end of my days, if she would have me. But was she willing to have me?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N – **Eric, Eric, Eric... of course she is willing to have you. And if she wasn't, I sure am as well as some other fabulous women here in the FF world. So, girls, do tell him, that you want him. He needs to hear it! ***smiles***

Ok, this man when he starts talking is very hard to stop. That said, he still needs another chapter to let it all out. I'll try to post it until next Sunday.

**Your feedback is always welcome, so please put the Transactional Model of Communication to good use. You know that if you talk to me I answer back. **

**Love to you all and hope 2010 brings your way all the things that you most desire.**


End file.
